A Picture Worth a Thousand Words
by angelcutepie
Summary: A picture is worth a thousand words...literally. A Collection of various one-shots, each being inspired by a Pearlshipping picture created by wonderul Artist. Latest update: Something he always looks forward to...her letters.
1. Fairytale Love

****Author's Notes: Oooooh~! NEW STORY :D! But it's not really a 'story, story' it's like a whole bunch onf 'short' stories, or one-shots if you want to call it that, based on PEARLSHIPPING pictures that I find and like. Each chapter I post will have a different picture and that chapter will be based on the picture or regarding to the picture. Get it? :D And don't worry, you'll be able to see the pictures :). Before you start reading I just want to let you know that this will not be frequently update. Probably just whenever I feel like doing it or when I'm stuck on one story. And there's no limit to how long this will be, lol. Could be one hundred chapters xD (not saying that it will be...), but there's just no end limit :p. And I will take picture request, meaning if you found a picture and want me to use it, then I will :)...if I like it lol. So yeah...I think I'm done xD****

Picture URL:  
><strong>http:(TWO SLASHES)endless-summer181(DOT)deviantart(DOT)comart/Pearlshipping-Book-67278839**

I **DO NOT** own that picture and don't plan on it xD. It belongs to the wonderful artist Endless-Summer181

*The stuff in the () is what you need to put & take out the (). And if the link doesn't work then, please let me know if the link doesn't work /: I'm doing this all on my phone so I could have skipped something...but i went over it a few times :) so hopefully it does work and you can see the picture :)

**And they're 13 :) since in the picture, to me, they look kinda young.**

**& Don't judge my title for this chapter xD. I couldn't think of anything else xD lol :p**

* * *

><p><span>Fairytale Love<span>

"WHAT?" Is the girly shout you could hear that came from a thirteen year old girl. You could tell from the shout that the girl was surprised and not liking what she was just told. "No! I refuse to stay in the same house as him, mom! I already get enough of his stupidity at school and I certainly don't want it here." The girl said.

Her mom sighed. She knew she couldn't stand the boy because of the way he treated her in school; mean and always teasing her about something. But she only took it as one sign that meant only one thing...he obviously liked her. "Dawn, honey, it's only for one night. His mom has to go out of town today and she won't be home until tomorrow, so I told her he can stay over tonight." The older woman put her hands on her hips. "So whether you like it or not he's staying over and you will be nice to him."

Dawn pouted and rolled her eyes. A smirk ran across her lips as she thought of came to her mind. "Humph. Where's he going to sleep? I mean, the guest room is cluttered with all of my coordinating stuff plus that's where my Pokemon sleep and they're not moving out of that room because of him." Dawn stated, feeling like she won. "I guess he can't stay over if he has no where to sleep, Mom." Dawn folded her arms across her chest and gave her mom a smirk.

Johanna smiled at her 'think she knows it all' daughter. "That's exactly why he's sleeping in your room, Dawn. You don't mind right?" Dawn unfolded her arms, her eyes widened, and her mouth turned in an 'O' shape.

"GROSS! HE'S NOT SLEEPING IN MY ROOM! HE'S A BOY!" Dawn took in deep heavy breaths of anger before talking again. "Who knows what he's capable of doing while I'm sleep..." Dawn trailed off her sentence and shuddered at the thought. "Ew! Mom he might r-"

Johanna cut her daughter off. "Dawn, enough! It's not like he's sleeping in your bed, with you. We have a blow up mattress that he can sleep on, and I'm putting it in your room." Dawn was just about to complain but her mom said something before she could even make a sound. "Now, this is the end of this conversation. He's sleeping over whether you like it or not." With that said, Johanna left the girl's room, closing the door behind her.

Dawn glared at her closed door as if it was her mother. She couldn't believe that the most obnoxious, irritating, boy was about to be staying over night at her house. She already had to deal with his nonsense and childish ways at school, but now at her house? This was too much for her. She needed to talk to her friend, May, about all of this.

The young girl grabbed the house phone off the hook and began dialing her friend's number. She waited for a few rings and finally a voiced answered the phone.

"Hello?" The voice said.

"May! I have the, like, worst news ever!" Dawn said, skipping the greeting part because she wanted to get to the point ASAP. Dawn could hear May sigh.

"What is it, Dawn?" May asked in a boring tone. Dawn's bad news was never anything to get excited over. Why? Well, because usually Dawn's 'bad news' was breaking a nail or her hair being messed up, which it never was but Dawn thought so.

"ASH KETCHUM IS STAYING AT MY HOUSE TONIGHT!" The bluenette shouted through the phone. On the other line, May secretly smiled. "May, how am I going to deal with this? Do you know who he is? He's like the most obnoxious little idiot ever! And-" Dawn cut her rambling short when she heard her friend laughing. Dawn narrowed her eyes. "Why are you laughing? This isn't funny." Dawn whined.

"I think it's funny." May said slyly. "Ash spending the night at your house." May paused and smiled, evilly. "We're talking about the same Ash Ketchum that tease's you right? The one that had black hair? Brown eyes? The one that is completely head over heels for you?"

Dawn had to stop her right there. "Head over heels for me? Are you fuc-" Dawn cleared her throat. "I mean freaking." Dawn corrected herself, remembering what her mom told her once: 'It's not lady-like to use bad words.' "Are you freaking serious? I don't think that jerk has feelings. He wouldn't even have feelings if cupid hit him with an arrow." Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Ash likes you and you know it. If he teases you all the time then he likes you, obviously."

"Oh yeah, just like Drew teases you?" Dawn shot back.

"Yeah, just like that." May said, agreeing with her and smiling. "I know he likes me, and I like him."

Dawn rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Figures."

"At least I know I like him." May said. Dawn nearly dropped the phone when she heard that. She wasn't expecting for those words to come out of her best friend's mouth.

Dawn narrowed her eyes. "What are you trying to say?"

"That you like him but you're just not telling anyway, duh."

"Humph. N-O that spells No way. I would never in my life like him. Not even if he was the last boy on this whole planet. Sorry to disappoint you sweetheart, but that's a nightmare that's never going to come true." Dawn was so mad that she hung up the phone. How dare she say that she likes him? She doesn't know her feelings! "Who asked her, anyways?" Dawn asked herself as she lay back on her bed.

Dawn stared at the clock on her wall to make time go slower. Usually whenever she did time would tick by slow. She wanted night to come as slow as possible.

Eventually she grew tired of watching the clock, so she went into some thought about this boy she hated so much.

It wasn't that she hated him...well, okay, it was. But he made her hate him. All the teasing, name calling, and mean things he did to her why wouldn't she have a reason to hate him? He was like her own personal bully, except it was a boy. But she had to admit, he was pretty cute. He had handsome features; his bright brown eyes were beautiful, even though they were cold, hard orbs made of nothing but evil (as Dawn would say), his smile was always a win. Whether he was laughing at her or just laughing at something else he always had that same beautiful smile. And that messy hair of his gave him that tough look that she liked...a little bit.

"Stupid, boy!" Dawn said to herself as she opened her bedroom door and walked downstairs to where her mother was.

"Ash, you know I hate you right?" Dawn whispered harshly as her mom took up their dinner plates and walked to the sink.

Ever since Ash arrived at her house Dawn's been annoyed by him. Everywhere she went, he would follow. Whenever her mom was around he would act nice and innocent. When she was gone he would tease her and say mean things. She had had it with him.

Ash just smirked. "You said you HATE me, Dawn." Ash said in a fake, hurt tone, loud enough so her mom would hear. "Why? I didn't do anything to you."

Johanna turned around from the sink of dishes and glared at her daughter. "Dawn! You do not tell anyway you hate them." She turned back around. "It's not nice."

Dawn rolled her eyes and looked Ash, who had a smug look on his face. "Yeah, it's not nice. You should no better than to be rude to me."

Dawn balled up her hand into a fist to keep herself from slapping him. "Mom, can I be excused?" Dawn asked while glaring at her enemy. Ash winked at her, making her puff out her cheeks in anger.

"Yes." Johanna said without looking up for her dish duty.

Dawn got up and rolled her eyes at Ash before she left the kitchen with him watching her intently.

"Thanks for the dinner, Johanna it was very good. May, I be excused to?" Ash asked, in his sweet voice.

"Of course, honey." Johanna said in a loving tone.

Ash smirked and got out of his chair and started to walk out of the kitchen and up the stairs to Dawn's room, where he knew she was. "Knock, knock." Ash said in a teasing voice and while knocking on the bluenette's door. Dawn looked up from her book and rolled her eyes, annoyed. "My, my, someone's a little testy I see."

"I'm not testy! Just annoyed! Why can't you go away and leave me alone?" Dawn spat, harshly making Ash jump slightly but he just smirked. He loved when he got on her annoyed side. It always urged him on to annoy her more.

"Maybe I don't want to leave you alone, blueberry." Ash said suggesting towards something, but Dawn didn't catch on. Dawn winced at the nickname he gave her when they were in first grade. He called her that because of her blue hair and blue eyes to match. Dawn got up from her bed and walked over to Ash, her enemy. "In case you haven't noticed Ash, I don't want you around. I'd rather hang out with Misty's Gyradoes than hang out with someone as ignorant and childish as you." Ash smirked, nonchalantly. "I hate you, Ash. And I mean that!" Furious and fed up, Dawn slammed the door in his face leaving him astounded.

Ash stood at her door, speechless. Though, he's heard those words a ton of times before, that time it just hit him the most. He was impressed. He smiled and walked back downstairs with Dawn on his mind.

'Don't worry Ash Ketchum...she'll be yours soon.' He thought.

Dawn was fuming on the inside. She just couldn't understand why Ash messed with her so much. Was May right? Did he really like her that much that he felt the need to tease her? No...it couldn't be. Ash is a boy. He's heartless. And heartless boys don't carry feelings.

Wait, why was she even worried about his feelings in the first place? It's not like she cared if he had feelings for her...right?

A knock at the door interrupted Dawn's thought. She groaned. "Ash! Get away from my door!" Dawn shouted.

"Dawn, didn't I tell you to start being mean to your guest." Johanna said. She knew how Ash acted because Dawn always told her when she came home from school, but of course she knew why he acted like that towards her. "Ash said he's tired and ready to go to sleep." Dawn looked at Ash and he faked a yawn.

"So?" Dawn said while rolling her eyes. She didn't see why him going to sleep concerned her.

"So, you need to turn off your TV so he can go to sleep in peace." The older blue haired woman said in a stern voice.

"No! I'm still watching it, Mom!" Dawn protested to hopefully change he mom's mind.

"Well, you can go downstairs and watch TV."

Dawn scoffed. "As if. And to let him be in my room with all my private things. Like that's going to happen."

"Then you can go to bed, too." Johanna said and left the room leaving it at that.

"Fine, maybe then morning can get here faster and you can get out of my house." Dawn said as she threw a pillow on Ash's air mattress and pulled back her covers.

"You know you want me here." Ash said as he crawled under his mattress sheets with a cocky grin on his face. Dawn didn't respond. She just flicked the lights out and closed her door.

Dawn turned her TV off and got in her bed.

"Goodnight, blueberry." Ash said. He was waiting for a response, but never got one. Wanting to annoy her, Ash started to hum loudly, but still he didn't get a word out of her. He got quiet for a minute so he could think of some way to annoy her...he knew she wasn't sleep. "Dawn." Ash called.

Dawn shot her eyes open. Never had he called her by her real name, before. He always called her Blueberry or Deedee, but mainly blueberry because it got to her more.

"Dawn, Dawn, Dawn, Dawn, Dawn, Dawn~." Ash said chanted. She still wasn't saying anything but he could tell by her tossing and turning in the sheets that she was starting to get affected by him annoyingly calling her name. "Dawn, Dawn, Dawn, Dawn, Dawn, Dawn, Dawn, Daw-"

"WHAT, Ash?" Dawn said, finally cracking and falling for Ash's plan. He smirked, cockily. "You idiot. Why would you call my name for no reason?" Dawn said as she flipped over to her side.

"It's the easiest way to get on your nerves. Or I could just call you blueberry." Ash said simply. "But, I'll be nice tonight. And besides, how do you know I called you for nothing?" He smirked as an idea popped up in his mind.

Dawn exhaled to calm her nerves. "What did you call me for, Ash?"

"Tell me a story." Ash said.

Dawn let out a laugh. "No. What are you, seven?"

"You know...stories make me go to sleep. And if I don't go to sleep then you won't go to sleep because I'll just keep annoying you. And if we go to sleep, then morning will get here quicker and I'll be out of here." Ash smiled at what he just said.

Dawn sighed in defeat. "Fine." She said. "Once upon a time, there was a princess who lives in a castle. A knight saved her and they lived happily ever after...then end. Now go to sleep."

"That's not a real story." Ash said hopping on her bed and scaring her. "Tell me a real story. One that I'll remember." Dawn rolled her eyes and sat up.

"Fine. I'll read you one that I wrote earlier today." She reached into her nightstand and grabbed a small book. Dawn got from under her covers and sat on top of them. Ash sat in front of her with his legs crossed. Dawn felt her cheeks heat up. Good thing Ash couldn't see them in the dark or he would have really made fun of her.

Dawn opened the small book and began to read. She didn't know why she was doing this, but she felt...right doing it. "Once upon a time there was a young princess - she was around the age of thirteen. She was beautiful and had everything she wanted. She was the best coordinator at the private school she attended, along with her friend, so she was pretty popular. She had Bl- I mean brown eyes. And she had brown eyes." Dawn turned the page and began to read again. "Even though she loved her school and her popularity, it was one person that messed her school days up. She couldn't stand him."

Ash smirked. "Nice. I like this boy. What's his name? He reminds me of someone."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "His name is Ash..er. His name is Asher. Yup, that's his name." Dawn said nervously. "Anyways, this boy just so happened to be a prince from another Kingdom. He was a really good Pokemon trainer and he was rather cocky about it." Dawn stopped reading and swallowed before she started reading again. "The princess, however, liked him. Despite how much he teased and constantly annoyed her, she still liked him. She liked everything about him. His brown eyes were like stars that shined, no matter what. His smile was so bright that it could match up to the sun's brightness and possibly win." Dawn bit her lip before she picked back up on her reading. "But, no one knew she liked him, though people tell her that she does she'd always deny it. And they also tell her that the boy likes her because of his behavior towards her."

Ash seemed to be very interested in the story she was telling. It really reminded him of...them.

"One day the prince's kingdom was being attacked by an evil Snorlax, so his parents rushed him to the princess's kingdom for protection and her parents let him stay until everything returned normal back at his kingdom. With him at her Palace was like her on a bad hair day - horrible. He was nice when her parents were around and mean when they weren't and the worst thing is that he had to sleep in her room." Dawn closed the book. "The End."

Ash got out of his intrigued state and leaned back on his arms for support. "What? No happy ending or anything?"

"That was all I wrote. I didn't get to finish because you showed up." Dawn rolled her eyes and placed the book on her nightstand. "Now that I told you a story-"

"Let's make our own happy ending." Ash said, interrupting her.

"Huh?" Dawn said taken aback by his sentence. She wasn't comprehending on what he was saying...

Ash smirked. "Are you that naive, blueberry?" Dawn gritted her teeth at her nickname.

"Are you that stupid?" She retorted, quickly.

Ash shrugged his shoulders. "Guess we're on the same level."

"On the same level? Pssht, please. I'm no where near heartless." Dawn said, rolling her eyes.

"But, you are near stuck up." Ash stated, simply, making her anger build up.

"I am not stuck up!" Dawn said crossing her arms.

"Right." Ash said.

"Just get to your point, Ketchum before you get kicked off my bed. Which I'll be more than happy to do." She sneered. Ash shrugged his shoulders, not being bothered by her threat.

"I think we should make our own happy ending to your story." Ash said. He moved so he was sitting next to her, making her blush and shift uncomfortably. Ash could tell that she didn't know what he meant because of her silence. "I know that story was based off of you..." Ash started to smile. He put his hand on top of hers. "and me."

Dawn pushed him away. "AS IF! You think that story was about me and you? You think I like you, Ketchum?" Dawn started to laugh. "Why would I like some one like you? You've really got in over your head this time." Dawn scoffed. "Get off my bed." She tried to kick him, but his hand caught both of her feet. She tensed up at his touch. It hands were soft and...gentle.

"Why wouldn't you like me?" Ash sat beside her again, but this time closer. "I like you..." He said whispered. His voice seemed to have echoed throughout the room. It was somewhat deep - considering he was about to hit puberty - and somewhat nice, for the first time.

Dawn didn't know what to say to him. Did he really like her? Or was he just saying that to mess with her? She tensed up. That story was based on her and him, but she thought he would have never guessed it. He must have been smarter than she thought. Now Ash, knew how she felt about him and there was no taking it back...

"Ash, quit playing around. I had enough of your playing for one day...scratch that, ever!"

"I'm not playing. Didn't you know that teasing is a sign of affection? Dawn, I've had a crush on you ever since I met you. I always thought you were cute when we were little kids...but now I think you're beautiful."

Dawn was screaming on the inside. How could a boy so mean, be so sweet? Maybe he did have feelings, after all.

She didn't whether or not he was lying to her or if he was toying with her emotions, again.

"If you think I'm beautiful than why did you call me ugly all those times? If you like me than why did you say you hated me?" That was just a few things he said to her on a daily bases. She had a list of things he would say to her. "And why'd you always made fun of my hair color and call me blueberry?"

"Dawn, I was just trying to hide my true feelings for you. And you should take that as a compliment - blueberries are my favorite fruit. They're sweet, they smell great, and they're delicious. Plus blue is my favorite color."

"You're comparing me to fruit? You think I'm delicious and smell great? You're such a weirdo."

Ash sighed in annoyance. "You know, this would go a lot better if you let me finish. And yes, you smell great. Don't know how you taste...but I can find out." Ash whispered seductively.

"Ew! Ash, you pig! Too young to be thinking like that, let alone no one said I even liked you in that way." Dawn said, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Chill, blueberry. I was just kidding." Dawn rolled her eyes and muttered 'always' under her breathe. "But, Dawn, seriously I really do like you. I like you a lot...and I know you like me too."

Dawn looked down, feeling like she was being forced to do something...but she wasn't it was just how she felt. "Ash...you're such an inconsiderate jerk." Dawn whispered, softly. "You've been nothing but mean to me for years and now you're telling me you like me? There's no way in - excuse my language - in hell that I'd consider dating you. And how do I know you're not making this up only to throw back in my face and tease me about it, later?"

"I'm not making anything up. I know I've been a jerk to you for who knows how long...but I'm telling you now that I like you. I can even prove it."

Dawn scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Prove it, how? There's nothing yo- MUMPH." She was cut off by her sentence when Ash, her crush, smashed his lips onto hers. And she was glad that he did...but she didn't tell him that. She fell into the kiss for a few seconds before she pushed him off. She touched her lips, savoring the tingling sensation that his lips left on hers. The sensation was amazing to her. It was also her first kiss, so it being amazing made the first time spectacular. She was speechless...

Ash smiled. He knew she liked the kiss. "So...? Was that enough proof?" He asked. Dawn shook her head in the dark, but he was able to see her head move. "Well, if that wasn't enough proof than I don't know what else to do." Ash waited for her to respond, but she had yet to say anything. "Well...goodnight." He was about give up and get off her bed and go on his bed but he was tackled by Dawn.

She was on top of him, holding him down with her weight. "Give me more proof." She whispered.

Ash smiled and was not hesitant in giving her more proof. He put his hand in her hair and brought her head down and took her lips in his for the most amazing kiss ever imaginable.

That's the happy ending he was looking for in her story and that's the happy ending she was thinking in her head the whole time..

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: (: How was this one? I like Ash like that for some reason xD...lol it's different :). I know he was OOC and for some reason he reminded me of Drew xD. Ha, well anyways~...that was the first chapter of this 'story' and I hope you enjoyed it :D because I enjoyed writing this :p. Oh and if you couldn't see the picture then it was Ash and Dawn sitting on the bed, in pajamas, and Dawn was holding a book which looked liked she was reading him a book or something xD lol. So yeah. Like I said before, I'll take any picture request that you find and like (as long as I like it too) Just PM me, if you have a request, the URL to the picture or something so I can see it. Um...the next chapter MIGHT be up 'sooner' MAYBE, it depends when I can get some internet again and when I finished because I already started it :) and so far...I love it. Dawn's costume is so~ pretty, (the next one will be a Halloween party :D), to me. Wait until you see the picture :D lol. I don't really like the title for this story : I'm just not really feeling it /: so if anyone thinks they have a BETTER name for the story, then could you tell me? (Unless you think the title is fine) well if you don't mind. I couldn't think of a good title /: so I chose 'The Story Covered by the Picture'...so yeah...just asking that small favor :) Well anyways, I'm pretty sure that's all I have to say now :D Please Review and tell me what you think about this :D! Thank you everyone. Bye :D**


	2. Best Friends

**Author's Notes: Ah Another chapter ^_^ of this fic. I did this is one night so hopefully it's good enough :D. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. And also for everyone who couldn't see the picture is the last chapter, I fixed it so now you can ^_^**

**And I know I said that the Halloween one was going to be next, but I'm still working on that one. It's going to be long O_o and it's pretty good so far ;)**

Picture Link:  
><strong>http:(TWO SLASHES)hikariangel85(Dot)deviantart(Dot)com(SLASH)gallery(SLASH)23749427#(SLASH)d2cx0vg<br>**

I **DO NOT** own that picture. Hikariangel85 does and it's a great drawing ^_^

* * *

><p><span>Best Friends..?<span>

Dawn sat right there on top of a grassy hill.

The weather was nice. With the sun out and shining brightly, it was warm outside and with a constant breeze blowing, you could hear the tree's leaves swaying with the wind. Clouds were sporadic in the sky, each having their own unique shape. Needless to say, it was a great day...especially to be outside thinking.

She was holding a beautiful red rose in her hand. The rose was from a bouquet of roses that were given to her on yesterday - her birthday. In her eyes, it was the most amazing gift she's ever gotten...because it was from him. They were very beautiful, that's for sure. They were perfect. They smelt amazing; they were brilliant shades of blue, pink, red and yellow.

She couldn't help but deepen her feelings for the boy - she found the gift so romantic and thoughtful. Though the color of a rose holds a different meaning, they all are related to some kind of affection for another.

Did that mean...he felt the same as she did?

It was so hard to tell. He never showed real signs of feelings...at least towards her. But, there have been a few moments. Like one time, she caught him staring at her with a dazed look on his face. That was the day that she dressed up in a pretty dress for a formal Ball her, Brock, and Ash attended thrown by her mom. That same night, Ash had taken her hand and asked her to dance with him. She wasn't hesitant in saying yes. Though he was stepping her feet almost the whole time while they slow danced, it was still amazing. That moment she'll never forget; the way he placed his hands on her hips, the way he looked into her eyes. It was all wonderful.

Another time was when he held her hand as they walked through the woods together. It was nighttime when they got lost in the woods, and it was pitch dark. Though it meant nothing - to him at least - it felt like something. He said he wanted to be sure that she was with him the whole time and so they wouldn't lose each other in the dark, so he grabbed her hand and led the way out the woods. As soon as their hands met, her hand started to tingle and her cheeks turned pink - good thing it was dark. It was that romantic spark that ran through her body when their skin touched. Also, along the way, he eventually entwined their fingers. When they made it safely back to the Pokemon Center she could have sworn that she saw blush covering his cheeks, but he went into his room so fast that she wasn't sure.

Also, one time when she was sick for a week, he came to visit her everyday and stayed with her for hours even though she couldn't do anything. He brought her big bear that held a heart shaped card in its hand that said "Get Well Soon". The bear was so soft and warm. Every day when he came to visit, he looked so worried even though she assured him there was no need to worry - her favorite saying. While he visited he even took care of her by giving her the proper medicine, bringing her soup and feeding it to her, and helping her walk since she was pretty weak. Johanna tried to tell him that he didn't have to take care of her, she'll (Johanna) do it herself, but he was determined to help his friend feel better and that he did. Every time he came over, she would feel a little better.

Johanna couldn't help but smile and admire as Ash ran up and down the stairs for her daughter. She had already assumed that he had feelings for, but during that week she told herself that he did in fact have feelings for Dawn. She just hoped that it was true; they'd make such a cute couple.

But then again, those times could have just been friendly gestures.

He didn't really like her, did he? No, they were just best friends.

She sighed to herself, still staring at the rose in her hand. She wished he wasn't so hard to read. It was like at times he showed that he had feelings for her and others that he didn't. And she was tired of it. She was in love with him, but she couldn't take it. She hated the feeling of loving someone but being unsure if they felt the same way back. It was all too stressing to her.

She held these feelings for a very long time. They became friends, and soon best friends, around the age of seven, and at age eight she started to develop a crush on him. Now, they were both fifteen and the crush has soon turned into love. Especially, now since they're traveling around together.

He had no idea of how much stress he caused her. She'd cry herself to sleep on most nights, just thinking of him. She wanted to tell him how she was feeling about him all these years, but she couldn't find herself to do it. It's not that she's scared to tell, but she's scared of rejection. She's scared that he will say he doesn't like her in that way, but as just a friend.

That's what's been and is still holding her back from telling him her feelings. It was eating her up inside. It was like everyday he feelings would just get deeper for him.

She liked him so much that it was breaking her heart. He had no idea how much it hurt her whenever they played around, even though she liked it at the same time. When he played around with her, she wasn't sure if he was flirting or just...being 'friendly' like a normal best friend would.

And that was the problem. She wished that he would stop leading her on and make up his mind. One minute he, or at least seems, likes her then the next he doesn't.

He just had no idea at all...

"He loves me, he loves me not." She whispered to herself as she pulled the petals off the delicate stems of the flowers.

She didn't want to move from the soft spot where she was sitting. She had informed Ash and Brock that she was going on the top of the hill for a while so she could have some time for herself.

She continued to stare at the flower in her hand while her mind tried to comprehend it all. Dawn came to the hill to think about things that weren't him...but so far it failed.

Merely minutes ago, as she walked out the Pokemon Center, she had vowed not to think about him right now, she had sworn off him altogether. Well at least as much as her mind would let her, which wasn't really much at all, but she had done it. She had said she would forget about him, her feelings for him, his eyes, his hair, his smile, his laugh, even that stupid little had and she hated breaking promises.

But no, she couldn't do that. No, he just had to go and be the sweetest guy, the bestest friend ever, and go buy her a gorgeous bunch of flowers with a cute happy birthday card.

"He loves me." She said, pulling off another petal and letting it float down to the ground.

She thought she could do it. She honestly thought she could go five minutes without thinking about him, but she was just kidding herself.

She could barely go five seconds, let alone five minutes without thinking about him.

"He loves me not" She whispered again, pulling off another petal from her flower.

She felt like a little kid again, making rose chains and putting her entire life in the hands of a flower. Could she do it? Could she really just sit her asking a flower the answer she'd been searching for, for seven years?

She couldn't. She could barely entrust into the hands of another human being let alone a coin, which she knew, was far more reliable. This coin had the same odds she had worked out in her head. It was fifty-fifty unless you believed the 'saying' about the heads side being heavier, but basically it was the same and she liked those odds. But flowers, the odds seemed as though they were against her, there were just too many petals to count and she couldn't tell which one held the answer.

"He loves me." She whispered, pulling another soft petal from the rose.

Maybe she could just sit here and watch the flower in her hand, there's nothing wrong with that. The flower couldn't possible hurt her, could it?

She didn't know.

She thought Ash couldn't hurt her...but look what's happened, look what he's causing her: Stress, pain. How wrong could she be?

He was the one person who could actually hurt her. He was the only person who mattered, the only one who mattered enough to hurt her in the worst possible way. He was the only one who mattered enough to break her heart in two with only a few simple words.

"He loves me not."

Dawn closed her eyes and let yet another petal go from her hands and imagined it floating down and landing on the soft grass beneath her. In her mind, it fell too slow, it made her wait too long for the next one, the one she wanted to fall.

She needed to be loved.

By Ash.

"He loves me..." She let another petal free from her hands and quickly opened her eyes at the sound of her name being called.

"Dawn!"

Ash was running up the hills towards her with two little creatures running behind him.

Great.

This was exactly why she came up to the hill...to get away from him.

She went into a small panic as she thought about the petals she'd pulled from the rose he gave her. What would he think if he saw that she had pulled the petals off the flower he gave her as a birthday gift? He'd probably be crushed, even though she had plenty more of them.

She started to pick up the petals but they were gone. Though she was highly relieved of that, it was...weird that they disappeared so suddenly...almost like it was magic.

No, maybe it was the light wind that carried away the free petals.

Well it didn't matter because she had no time to think about it...he was here now. She put the almost petal less flower beside her, hidden from him.

"Hey Dawn." He said and sat down next to her. One of the creatures running behind him was his favorite Pokemon, Pikachu. The yellow mouse Pokemon sat beside him.

"Hey Ash." She said. She avoided making eye contact with him so she stared at her blue companion that was sitting beside her.

"Are you okay? It seemed like you were down ever since this morning. And then you came up here all by yourself..."

Dawn could feel her cheeks heat up, which meant blush, was taking over them.

Even though he didn't say it, she could tell that he was worried about her. The way he spoke those words...they came out in a tone full of worry. Plus he would have never come up here if he didn't want to know what was wrong with his best friend.

He was worried about her...unaware that he was the reason why she was feeling this way.

Dawn sighed. "I'm fine Ash." She forced herself to look at him. He was looking at her. Those eyes she loved so much were filled with worry and she could tell that by his facial expression that he wasn't buying her lie. She loved when he showed how much he cared for her. It was times like this that her feelings just got deeper for him...and also times that she wanted to go and cry just to get away from him.

One side of her didn't want to love him this much...but the other side did.

"Really, Ash. I'm okay." She forced herself to smile so he would believe her lies. It worked.

He smiled back at her, but his eyes looked as if they still weren't convinced.

At least she thinks it worked...

"Alright, I believe you Dawn." He put his hand on her shoulder. She shivered under his touch. His hand was so soft and gentle. "But if you need to talk, then I'm here for you. I'll always be there to listen and my shoulder will always be available for you to cry on."

"Thanks, Ash."

They sat in silence. Dawn was hoping that he'd get up and leave her at any moment so she could be alone with her thoughts about him. But it didn't look like that was happening. He probably wanted to make sure that she was really okay, so he decided to stay up on the hill with her.

Finally he broke the silence.

"Are you ready for your next contest next week?"

No. Dawn thought. How could I be ready and get my mind set when you're the only thing running through it all day?

"Yeah, I'm ready. We're going to win. Right Piplup?" She tried to sound as enthusiastic as possible.

"Pip pip lup!" The penguin Pokemon chirped. He sure was ready for the next contest. If only his trainer was the same...

"That's good." Ash smiled. "You two sound pretty confident. I know you'll win that ribbon for sure. You know I'll be cheering you on from the stands."

"I thought you were entering it yourself? You know for fun?"

"Na, I decided not to. I'd rather be in the stands cheering you on. It's always fun to watch you perform and to cheer for you. You re the best coordinator."

She blushed at his compliment. This was what she meant. He would send her mixed signals, like now. He was being so sweet as if he liked her...He had never said that she was the best coordinator before. He had said that she was an amazing, great coordinator but never has he said that she was the best.

"T-thanks, Ash." She couldn't help but smile and this time it was a real one.

"No problem. But if I entered the contest, I would definitely beat you and win the whole contest myself." Ash said jokingly. "Then I would be the best coordinator!"

Dawn started to laugh. She loved the moments like this that they shared, but at the same time she hated them. These moments are what causes her feelings for him to deepen and what makes her cry more at night. That wasn't something she wanted.

"You wouldn't beat me! You didn't beat me in the last contest you entered. You couldn't even make it out of the first round, which is the easiest one." Dawn started to laugh once again. "You should just stick to your Pokemon battles. Now, that's something that you're the best at."

"Ah, whatever." Ash playfully pushed her as they both laughed. "I'm ready for my next gym battle. I'm ready to get my fifth gym badge. It'll be one step closer to the Sinnoh League!"

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu chirped.

"Right. We're going to beat the next gym leader and get the badge Pikachu!" Ash scratched between Pikachu's ears earning a cute "Chu~." in response.

"And I'll be there to cheer you both on, Ash." Ash smiled.

He moved a little closer to her and leaned back on his arms for support. He looked up to the sky and asked, "We're best friends right?"

Dawn looked at him like he was stupid. It was a dumb question, of course they were best friends...but she wanted more, but she wasn't going to tell him that. "Yes, Ash. Of course we're best friends. Why would you ask a question like that?"

"Well, because I need advice. I would go to Brock...but I wanted to come to you." He looked at Dawn, causing her to look back at him.

"What do you need advice about, Ash?"

"Have you liked someone a lot but you weren't sure if they like you back?" Dawn nodded her head. She really understood that feelings, she was going through that right now...with him. "Well, I'm deciding to take my chances and tell this girl how I'm feeling about her."

Dawn felt her heart break into pieces. He didn't like her...he liked someone else. She felt like locking herself in her room and crying. At least now she knew how he felt about her...

"But I don't how to say it or what to say." Ash took in a deep breath. "So, I need your help. What do I do?"

Dawn blinked away the tears. She didn't want to cry in front of him, but she really didn't want him to know why she was crying. She put on a fake happy face and made her voice sound helping so he wouldn't suspect anything. She really didn't want to help him land another girl, but she was going to be the best friend she was supposed to be and help him through this. "What do you think about her? How does she make you feel? What does she mean to you?"

She was not looking forward to these answers at all. The last thing she wanted was to hear Ash telling her about another girl.

"Well...she's really nice. She's beyond beautiful. The most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life and she has the most amazing eyes too. And her smile is the prettiest ever. She means everything to me. If anything happened to her, then I don't know what I'd do. She's the reason why I do so well in my battles. I do it for her...I-I love her and I have for a very long time. We've been best friends ever since we were kids...and now I'm ready to take our relationship to a whole new level. But I don't think she likes me back. She just has no idea how she makes me feel and what she puts me through..."

"Ash, just tell her. You're a very amazing guy and any girl would be lucky to have you. I know a girl that'd die to have you...and you have no idea of how close she is to you." Dawn looked away as a tear started to cloud her vision. "So just tell her everything you just told me."

Ash put his hand on hers, making her turn her head and look into each other's eyes. "I just did..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Was the ending weird to you guys? O_o I swear I feel like the ending doesn't make sense. I re-did it like 3 times, literally, and just kept coming up with the same thing o_O...but then again I feel like it makes sense. Ha, just tell me what you think please :) and review.<strong>

**Hm...the next chapter might be a Christmas chapter ^_^. I found this really cute Christmas Pearlshipping picture and I really want to use it. So I might just use it, especially since Christmas is next Sunday :). If I do it, then it'll be up before Christmas...I think I'm getting internet sometime this week and I'm so happy about tha ^_^.**

**Anyways, so be on the lookout for an updat soon :) **

**Please review :)**

**P.s.: If you would still like to see the picture for the last chapter, the link is fixed now :) or at least I think it is. Just send me a PM if you still can't view it, but I'm pretty sure that it works :)**

**And let me know if you can see the picture for this chapter :)**

**-Angel**


	3. Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Notes: -_- You know what? I'm so mad because I had to RE-DO the first half of this chapter! Somehow it got deleted -_- so I am NOT in a great mood right now! That just really made me mad! So, I hope the first half is good enough, because I was mad the whole time I was writing it and you might be able to tell...but, I swear it was really good -_- like really good! But, I'm not so sure about now -_-. But I still hope you like it :) **

**Picture Link: http:(TWO SLASHES)endless-summer181(DOT)deviantart(DOT)com(SLASH)art(SLASH)CM-ju-hkjv-5-273852759**

**I don't own this picture...endless summer does...**

* * *

><p><span>Under the Mistletoe<span>

A single green holiday plant hung on the ceiling. A couple of berries inhabited the leaves to complete it.

It was hung by the owner of the house. She hung it for a certain reason: her son. He was a normal, well almost normal, fifteen-year-old boy. Not that normal because of how dense he could be. He wasn't as dense like he was before, he had gotten much better. But he was still dense.

She knew that her son had a lot of girls fling themselves at him before and that a lot of girls like him now, but he'd never had a girlfriend or even been on a date. But she knew he had crushes and he has one now...and it's his _best friend _Dawn.

Fortunately, she and her mother were staying at their house for the holidays.

So, you can go figure on why she hung the mistletoe just for her son...

Ash walked into the living room, with his yellow partner, Pikachu, pearched on his right shoulder and stood right under the Mistletoe, completely oblivious to the hanging plant. He started to scan the room along with Pikachu to see if they could spot a small red and white packet with a ketchup bottle on the front.

Pikachu had lost the ketchup packet in the room while he was running away from Dawn's Buneary. Somehow, Buneary found him and started to give him kisses while he was trying to open the packet.

They stopped their search when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

It was Dawn.

Dawn slowly walked down the stairs with Buneary in her arms and started to head into the kitchen. Her mission was to go make Pokemon food for her Pokemon and Ash's. But, she stopped at the bottom of the stairs when she heard a sqeaky, cute noise come from the living room. She knew that noise from anywhere and knew exactly who made it.

Dawn made her way to the living room and stopped at the doorway when she saw Ash.

She smiled, lovingly at him. She liked her best friend _a lot_. And she already knew that he liked her back. How? Well, because of how he always gave into her so easily. Whenever she came around Ash, she would flirt with him. Like she would play with his hair, hold his hand at random times, giving him kisses on his cheek, and other things that would put him under her spell. He never seemed to mind when she did those things, he would just blush.

Like when she would play with his hair, he wouldn't stop her from doing it. He actually seem to relax and enjoy the feeling of her hands tangled in his hair. Or when she would grab his hand and hold it, he didn't seem to mind. Of course, he always blushed but he never said anything. One time, he even was being the daring one and entwined their hands fingers together. One time, she caught him staring at her and she gave him a wink making his whole face turn a bright red. She loved how she could make Ash blush so easily.

Needless to say, she was very flirtatious when she was around him.

Dawn had been wanting to be more than friends with him for quite some time now but she never said anything to him. It wasn't that she was scared to admit her feelings or that she was scared of rejection, no. She was just waiting for him to make the first move, by asking her out. That was why she was giving him all the hints and flirting with him so much. She knew that at the rate she was going, it wouldn't be too long until he did...or at least she thinks so.

Ash stared at Dawn, standing at the doorway. He could feel the blood go to his cheeks. He hated how she had this effect on him...but at the same time he loved it. He loved her. Just one look from her, could make his cheeks sprinkle with blush and could make his legs wobbly.

She slowly started to walk towards him with Buneary still in her arms fidgeting with every step Dawn took which was a step closer of her getting to Pikachu. Dawn quickly glanced up to the ceiling and then back on Ash, a wicked smiled developing on her face. She knew all about the Mistletoe being placed on the ceiling. She helped Delia put it up there by holding the chair while Delia stood in it to stick it on the ceiling, but she didn't know the reason why Delia actually put it up there. She only knew that you were supposed to kiss someone when you're standing underneath the Mistletoe.

Ash watched as Dawn walked closer to him, her hips swaying with each step - hey, he couldn't help but notice and look. He may be some kind of dense but he knows what's attractive to him. He saw her glance up at the ceiling, but he didn't bother to look up to see what she looked at because of the smile that took over her face right after. It distracted him.

Her smile looked like she was planning to do something. It was an evil smile but at the same time, it was an innocent smile. And it was beautiful. He couldn't help but to get distracted by it.

Before he knew it, she was standing right in front of him, their faces just inches apart.

Being this close up to her made his cheeks cover in blush.

She looked into his brown eyes and he looked into her blue ones.

Dawn kept up her innocent/evil smile, knowing that she had Ash right where she wanted him. She knew that every time he looked into her eyes, he'd go into a daze. She just had that kind of affect on him.

And that's what was happening at this moment. Her eyes were just too beautiful, to not get lost in. They were like a bright ocean blue and they sparkled so bright that no star would be able to compete with her eyes.

Completely out of it, Ash's lips parted just a little bit and that was her queue.

She was about to do something that she never tried before or even dared to until now. She had to admit to herself that she was nervous but this is something that she had been wanting to do for a long time. Though she had the guts to do a lot of stuff, she hadn't had enough to do what she was about to do.

With Ash still dazed and lost in her gorgeous eyes, she parted her lips, closed her eyes and started to lean in until her lips finally met with his for the first time ever.

This sure did wake Ash up.

He felt something pressing on his lips.

And then it hit him...

When he saw Dawn's eyes closed, their closeness, he realized that they were kissing. Well more like she was kissing him. His cheeks immediately turned red and his eyes widened in much surprise

Even this action caught Pikachu by surprise. His ears shot straight up in alarm once he realized what was going on. He was so excited by the action that even the top of his Santa hat stood straight up.

He couldn't even explain how it felt to have her lips on his. Her lips were so soft and just so...good.

Right when he was about to give in to the kiss she pulled away with blush on her face, but also with a smile. He barely had time to savor the kiss.

Dawn saw the look on his face and winked at him. He looked like he just wanted to jump up and shout with happiness and he also looked like he wanted more...  
>She started to walk away, with a smirk on her face, leaving Ash to stand there speechless...<p>

Right under the Mistletoe that he was still unaware of...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: I'm still upset -.- but anyways, how was it? I like this chapter, because of how Dawn could make Ash feel around her and stuff xD. It's like she has him whipped...and imagine now after she kissed him xD. Lol. I actually had another ending for this, but I changed it to this ;) Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it ^_^ except for RE-WRITING the beginnig -_- but eh, I guess it's fine :). But it was better the first time :**

**Anyways, I'm not going to complain about that anymore :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) I'll be updating this tomorrow with the Christmas chapter :) and if it's not updated tomorrow, then it'll be updated Christmas morning at like 12:00 a.m ;)**

**- Angel**

**Oh yeah, tell me if you can see the picture or not :)...oh yeah, did you realize that I didn't use any dialouge? ;) I wanted to try something new ;)**


	4. A Merry Christmas

**Author's Notes: Well, I am so pleased with myself for writing this up ^_^ I love it myself, lol and I hope you do too! I'm not going to hold you back from reading so enjoy ;)...The Christmas Chapter **

**Picture Link: http:(TWO SLASHES)zmx2513(DOT)deviantart(DOT)com(SLASH)art(SLASH)Pearlshipping-Christmas-188091792**

*** I don't own the picture, the author does :p  
>** I didn't use the Delibird that's in the picture xD. I didn't know how too lol.<strong>

***** Oh yeah, excuse my mistakes. I didn't put this on microsoft because my grandma doesn't have it -_- but I'll go back and read this...eventually and fix mistakes xD.**

* * *

><p><span>A Merry Christmas<span>

The night had fallen. The air was quite cold. And snow slowly drifted down from the dark star filled sky.

What a lovely Christmas Eve night. The streets were filled with all types of different color Christmas lights: Blue, yellow, red, green, purple, blinking ligths, and even multi-colored lights. Christmas decorations filled people's yards. You could see beautifuly decorated Christmas tree's from the outside of a house if it was placed in front of a window.

This was the perfect time for a romantic walk through the town, to enjoy the serene night.

And that's what one couple had in mind.

They had been dating for a few years. They had faced many hardships to get where they were now, and all of it was worth it. The love between them was unstoppable. Their bond was the greatest and nothing, abosuletly _nothing,_ could seperate them...ever. No matter what or who it is nothing could come between them.

It was like love at first sight for them when they first met in high school. But, it took two years for them to actually tell one another how they felt. With the help of friends and family they finally admitted it to each other. Since eleventh grade they'd been dating. They both attended the same college and continued their relationship through all four years, but of course with some obstacles. After college finished they agreed to move in with each other in an apartment.

Even though they've been dating for six years and lived together neither one ever considered marriage...

The couple walked among the streets, quietly taking in the Christmas propoganda. They didn't say a word to each other, but just snuggled close together to keep warm. The silence between them wasn't awkward or strange, but loving and comforting. They could to that; Be silent and not feel strange. There seemed to never be an awkward moment between the two. You could always feel the love coming from them.

She snuggled into his arms more, enjoying his body heat that was keeping her warm. She always felt safe and secure in his arms.

He smiled and looked down on his girlfriend, admiring how her eyes lit up with amazement as she gazed around to see the many beautiful lights. Her face shined when the lights hit her face. Even the outift she had on seemed to be more amazing under the lights.

She was wearing pink dress, that he hand made herself. She was really talented when it came to drawing and designing dresses. He always told her that she needs to create her own dress line but she would just say that's not something she wanted to do. She wanted to become the best coordinator and win many Grand Festivals just like her mother.

She also had on black pantyhos, a light pink scarf, pink wedges that had a two white pompoms at the ankle, and black gloves that covered almost her whole arm, to match with the pantyhos. The gloves had white felt going around the wrist on each glove.

Her hair was pulled back into a pontytail, with only her front bang and some hair hanging on both sides of her face with gold star clips to keep her hair off of her face, remained out.

She had a really good sense of fashion. Though, he couldn't help but wonder why she decided to dress up nicely for only a walk through town. Then again, she always like to dress up nicely wherever she went. She could just be going to the store and she would wear something very cute and eye catching. He couldn't understand it, but he never questioned.

She could feel him staring at her, which caused her to look up and flash one of her brilliant smiles at him. She loved looking into his brown eyes. They were the most beautiful she had ever seen. She could always see the love and care when she would look in them.

He could say the exact same for her blue ones. Her eyes resembled the ocean and the stars; Beautiful, deep blue, and sparkly. He was always lost for words when he would look into them.

"Ash." She whispered. Her voice sweet and loving. "I'm cold. Can we go back home, now?" She shivered and snuggled more into him. Ash nodded his head while he let go of her for a moment to take his jacket off and wrap it around her. He didn't mind being cold, just as long as she was warm that was all that mattered to him.

She looked up at him with worried eyes. He chuckled. "I'll be okay. Besides, we're almost back to our place." He placed a kiss on her forehead and they proceeded to walk back to their apartment.

In just a matter of minutes they were back at their apartment.

The couple walked into their home and smiled when they saw their two Pokemon sleeping quietly in front of the fireplace. One was Pikachu and the other was Piplup. They were both curled up into a ball, looking very cute and comfortable.

Next to the fireplace was a small, not too small, christmas Tree. To much of Ash's dismay, it was light pink and girly (it was a fake tree that Dawn found somewhere). That was what he get for letting Dawn convince him to let her get the tree this year. But, he didn't mind too much because it was still pretty...even though it was girly. It was decorated with pink and silver Garland, hot pink cirlcle and cube ornaments, a long light pink ribbon, and to top it off a pink star that was placed at the very top of the tree. When he first saw it, he hated it but grown to like it after a while. Plus, he didn't want to piss of his girlfriend by telling her that he didn't like it.

Under the tree was a few presents for their Pokemon. Every time they left the house, the Pokemon would try to shake the wrapped gifs to see what they got, but had no succes to even guess what they got each other. While Ash had gotten Dawn a present he told her that she didn't have to get him anything, that she was all he wanted. But she didn't listen and got him something anyways.

Dawn smiled at them one last time before going into her and Ash's room and taking off his jacket and setting it neatly on the bed. Ash walked in the room, only to smile when he saw her in the mirror messing around with her hair.

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You look beautiful, Dawn." He whispered softly. He rested his chin on her shoulder and looked at their reflection through the mirror. They looked so cute together.

Dawn smiled and removed her hands from her hair clips. Dawn placed one of her hands on his while the other traveled up to his hair and started to twirl her finger in his messy hair. Even though his hair was always a mess and wild, it was very soft.

Ash glanced at the digital clock that was on there dresser and looked back in the mirror so he could see her face. "It's eleven O'clock, an hour until Christmas." He grinned.

"We've been out for that long?" She started to giggle. "Hm...if it's only an hour that we could just stay up until twelve and wish each other a Merry Christmas then go to sleep."

One of Ash's fingers stroked her soft hand. "Sounds good to me." He smiled. "We could have a little to drink and watch a movie on the couch.

Dawn turned around so she was facing him and wrapped her arms around his neck, while one of her hands played in his hair. "Sounds like a plan to me." She whispered softly, as her eyes went from his eyes to his lips and back. Ash smirked, knowing what she wanted.

He leaned down and kissed her softly and passionately on the lips.

The kisses they shared were like magic; Amazing and left them wanting more. They loved the feeling of one another's lips and the sensation they brought. When they kissed it was like nothing else mattered except for the one they truly loved.

They broke apart due to the need for air. Dawn released him and smiled. "Go get the drinks and I'll go pick a movie." He smiled and nodded his head.

They both walked out the room to go do their task. Ash went into the kitchen while Dawn went into a closet where they kept movies and other things at.

Dawn scanned the movies on the movie rack to find the perfect romantic movie that they could watch for a while or at least until twelve. They didn't have many romantic movies due to the fact that Ash didn't really like them - he could never get into them for some reason. But they did have a few.

Dawn smiled when she saw a good movie they could watch. It was based around Christmas and it was romantic. She took it from the movie rack, turned off the light and walked out the closet and back to the living room where she saw Ash already sitting on the couch, with two glasses filled with sparkling wine and a bowl of popcorn, a grin on his face.

She walked over to the DVD player and put the movie in then turned the lights out before snuggling up with her boyfriend on the couch. The movie menu came up with music playing in the background, causing Piplup to stir in his sleep. Ash grabbed the remote and turned down the volume so it won't disrupt the Pokemon's sleep.

Ash put his arm around his girlfriend and asked, "Is this a chick movie?" Dawn only giggled in response and pressed play on the remote. Ash sighed. Usually he wouldn't sit and watch a 'romantic' movie, but it was Christmas Eve and he was in a pretty romantic mood, as well as dawn.

"It's not that bad, Ash. I promise." She assured him after hearing him sigh. "And we only have to watch it for an hour."

He didn't repsond, but just popped some popcorn into his mouth.

As the movie got more in depth, Ash found himself captivated by it. It was getting hard for him to not tear his eyes away from the screen. Dawn noticed how hypnotized her boyfriend looked and couldn't help but giggle. He looked cute when he was in this kind of state. He seemed to be enjoying the movie much more than she was and she was the one that picked out the movie to watch.

Dawn heard the town's clock ring twelve times signaling that it was now twelve O'clock in the morning; Christmas Day.

"Ash?" She whispered. He was still too much into the movie to even notice the clock tower ringing.

"Hm?" He said, with only half of his attention on her.

"Merry Christmas." Ash broke his hypnotized state and looked down at his girlfriend who had a smile on her face.

"Merry Christmas, Dawn." He brought her up for a hug and another passionate kiss. For some reason, he had a very good feeling inside of him that was telling him this was going to be the best Christmas ever. He pulled away and looked deep into her eyes. "Come here..."

He stood up from the couch, held her hand, and walked over to the Christmas Tree. He sat down and she sat beside him, in front of the tree. He picked up a small ever green box that was covered in red ribbon and handed it to her.

Dawn smiled at him, but didn't take the present. "I thought we agreed to open the presents on Christmas morning with all of our Pokemon?" She looked at the box that was still in his hands. He was still trying to give it to her.

"I know...but I just can't wait. I want you to open it." He gave her one of his smiles that made her give in to just about anything.

She looked at the box in his hands and then back at him.

She had been eyeing the box for two weeks, wondering what could be inside of it. It was something about the small gift that made her curious about it. For the past week she had been growing anxious to open it to actually see what it was instead of having to make guesses. Everytime she would past the tree her eyes would wander down to the small box that was just for her. Now she finally had the chance to open...but she wanted to wait until all the Pokemon were up so they could open gifts together...

"What the heck." She smiled and took the box from Ash's anxious hands. What she didn't know was that as she started to unwrap the box, Ash was starting to grow nervous and his hands started to shake a bit.

Dawn finally got all of the red ribbon off and placed it next to her. She took the lid off the small box and her mouth dropped open. She covered her mouth with one hand, in much surprise. She turned to face Ash with tears brimming in her eyes.

Ash was on one knee.

She looked back at the gift in her hands; A white gold ring with a rose cut sapphire surrounded by rubies and diamonds.

Ash grabbed her hand and held it. She knew what he was about to do. He took a deep breath before he started.

"Dawn, I loved you the moment I met you and I never stopped." He told her. "Everyday I find myself falling more in love with you, finding new things to love about you. For so long I tried not to fall in love with you, but the more I tried the harder I fell until I was so completely in love with you that I knew there was no way out of this."

"Dawn, you've made me happier than I could ever imagine and there's only one thing that would make me happier." He told her his eyes never leaving hers as they welled up with tears of happiness. "Dawn, will you marry me?"

He searched for the ring in his pocket.

"What?" He said suddenly as he turned away so he could search his pockets the small box, being completely oblivios that it was still in Dawn's hands.

"Ash, don't you remember it was in my hand?" She asked, holding up the small box teasingly just out of his reach. He sighed a sigh of relief. He thought he lost if for a minute.

He smiled nervously and took a deep breath before repeating his question. "Will you marry me, Dawn?"

"No," She said, making Ash's face drop. "The question has never been easier to answer." She continued a smile forming on her face. "The answer is undoubtedly and most certainly yes."

Ash's heart soared as he took her in his arms once again and kissed her passionately with all the love he felt inside for the girl of his dreams, reality and future.

He took the box from her hand and carefully slipped the ring onto her finger.

Dawn smiled at the beautiful ring on her finger and threw her arms around Ash's neck again, giving him a big hug. She was soon going to be Dawn Ketchum.

Pikachu and Piplup each opened one of their eyes and looked at each other with smiles on their faces. They knew about Ash's plan ever since he got the ring a few weeks ago. And it seemed to work just perfectly...well almost if he hadn't thought he lost the ring.

Bottom like is that they were both happy for their masters. It was about time they were getting married.

"Merry Christmas, Dawn."

"I love you, Ash." Dawn smiled, with a tear running down her face. "Merry Christmas."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: *_^ Hehe, what'd you think? ;) Whether or not you liked it...I LOVED it! But, I hope I made it as cute as possible xD. I tried to make it sweet, cute, and kinda fluffy and I hope I suceeded xD. Eh, whatever I still liked it :)... &amp;<strong>

**M E R R Y C H R I S T M A S **

**to everyone :) and happy new years (I might do a new years chapter ;]). I hope you all enjoy the holidays and get great gifts ;) *Cough...Porcelaindollxx* HA! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter :). It was my gift to YOU ^_^. Hehe.**

**Merry Christmas, again everyone :).**

**BTW: Were you able to see the picture? ;)**


	5. The Beach and Nosebleeds

**Author's Notes: ^_^ Another chapter...and I LOVE this one xD. Lol, it's short...but I think it's worth it :p**

**Picture Link: http:(TWO SLASHES)endless-summer181(DOT)deviantart(DOT)com(SLASH)art(SLASH)Hikari-Beach-117230200**

**I do not own this picture...Endless Summer181 does :P**

* * *

><p><span>The Beach and Nosebleeds<span>

"Ugh~!" A frustrated fourteen-year-old boy groaned. "How long is she going to be? Geesh, it doesn't take _that _long to get changed into a swimsuit!" He continued to complain. He was getting tired of waiting for his girly friend to change into her swimsuit. It didn't take that long did it? It only took him a minute to throw on his swim trunks.

They were at the beach and the sun was scorching hot. He was starting to get sweaty standing in front of the bathroom, waiting for his friend to come out. He couldn't help but look at the cool ocean water that was teasing him. He couldn't wait to just go jump in the light blue water and cool off.

Ash groaned again.

His older friend, Brock, started to laugh at the young boys fustration. Ash never was paitent, espcially went it came to Dawn getting ready and the beach. If you knew Ash, then you knew that patience was not his strong point.

Since, Ash's battle got delayed and Dawn didn't have a contest coming up they decided to go to the beach for a break of training and walking around all day. Today, they could just relax and enjoy their day with their Pokemon.

"Calm down, Ash. You know girls take forever to get ready. The beach isn't going anywhere." Brock tried to assure Ash, but he just ignored him and continued to pout and complain.

"It doesn't take long to just put on a swimsuit!" Ash mumbled as he crossed his arms. "HEY DAWN! HURRY UP!" He shouted from outside the girl's bathroom. He wish he could just go off to the beach himself, but Brock wouldn't let him. He said that they should all go together to make sure everyone is safe...espcially since Ash has a knack for getting himself into trouble.

"I'm almost ready!" Ash and Brock heard Dawn shout back and then they heard shuffling coming from the bathroom

"Brock, can we just ditch her and leave?" Ash asked, completely annoyed. Though she said she was almost ready, she was still taking forever and cutting into what Ash liked to call 'Ash Time'.

As soon as Brock was about to scold Ash for even thinking about leaving Dawn behind, they heard someone clear their throat in a girly manner. They turned around to see Dawn in a cute pose with her swimsuit top on and short denim shorts.

"So, what do you think?" Dawn asked as she switched poses.

Brock nodded his head. "Nice, maybe that was why you were taking so long. Right, Ash?" He nudged Ash with his elbow but got no response from the trainer. He looked at Ash and smirked...he knew that look on his face...

Ash was dazed. He was lost for words, seeing Dawn like this - with hardly any clothes on. She looked beautiful and sexy. Now he knew why she was taking so long and the wait definetely paid off.

She was wearing a solid yellow bikini top that had light blue (the same color of her shorts) ties going around her neck and back to hold the top in place. The bikini top showed off her still developing chest, quite well and needless to say, he was loving the view of them. She also had on light blue _short _denim cut-off shorts that hugged her waist and butt pretty tight. Her stomach area was flat she had a nice figure going on for her age. Heck, she had a pretty decent body for her age. Her hair hung down her back while she still had two clips in her hair.

She looked amazing. And the way the sun was shining behind her made her even more appealing.

Ash found himself thinking thoughts of her that he shouldn't be thinking about. He had never even thought of her as more of a friend...until now.

Dawn frowned when she saw Ash was oggling her. "Ash! It's not nice to stare so quit looking at me like that!" She yelled, snapping him out of his trance. Usually he was being the dense one...but now it was her turn.

"I-I...but-you-uh-I," Ash couldn't get his words straight to form a complete sentence. The only thing that came out of his mouth was a bunch of drabble.

Brock tried to keep in his laughter. It was funny to see Ash going goo-goo over Dawn. He thought it would never happen.

"Come on, guys! Let's go to the beach!" Dawn smiled and walked past the boys. Brock shrugged his shoulders and followed her.

Ash, still dazed, started to follow behind her...his eyes watching her back...and then traveling lower.

Ash had enough for one day...He could feel something coming to life...

Blood gushed from his nose and he fell to the ground with drool on the corners of his mouth and his pupils in the shape of a heart.

Brock heard a thud and stopped, while Dawn continued to walk to the ocean. Brock turned around and started to laugh as he saw Ash lying on the ground with blood trickling from his nostrils.

"Ash's first nosebleed." Brock laughed and turned and started to walk again, leaving Ash on the ground thinking about what he'd just seen.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: LOL! I think this only took twenty minutes to write and I LOVE it xD. Haha...Ash had his first nosebleed from seeing Dawn in her 'attire' xD. Lol. I thought it was funny xD and then Brock just left him there lol.<strong>

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter xD. I think I'm going to start another chapter of this xD.**

**Please Review :D**

**- Angel ^_***

**Oh yeah, tell me if you can see the picture ^_^. And Porcelaindolxx: I don't know how you couldn't see last chapter's picture xD. I did it and it came up for me...maybe you typed something wrong :p**


	6. All Because of Ash

**Author's Notes: Two updates in one day xD. I already had this pretty much planned out so that's why xD.**

**This is kind of like the other one...a nosebleed is in it except it's not Ash xD.**

**Porcelaindollx: I had to look up nosebleeds on google xD. Apparently they're used in Japanese manga. And they happen to boys and/or girls when they see someone 'sexy' or something that 'arouses' them o_O or an exaggerated blush. I had to make sure I was using it right xD. Well, I hope that cleared it up for you ^_^**

**Picture Link: http:(TWO SLASHES)koreanmonk1984(DOT)deviantart(DOT)com(SLASH)art(SLASH)Hikari-mhhhhhhh-211023575**

**This picture belongs to koreanmonk1984 xD**

* * *

><p><span>All Because of Ash<span>

Ash, Dawn, and Brock took a break from their traveling and decided to stay at the Pokemon Center for the night. They were on their way to Floaroma Town for Dawn's next contest. She had been nervous about it for the last few days, thinking that she would lose, wouldn't make it out of the first round, and so on.

But both Ash and Brock assured her that she would do just fine in the contest. That kind of calmed her down and helped her relax but not entirely...she didn't calm down about the contest until after the incident that happened...that's when the contest got completely pushed out of her head...

It was earlier when _it_ happened...

_"Ash! Brock said it's time for breakfast! Where are you?" _

_Brock had sent Dawn on a hunt for Ash to get him for breakfast. Ash had left a little early in the morning to wash up up in a near river. He said that he felt dirty after sleeping on the ground that night._

_Dawn weaved her way through the woods looking for any signs of Ash, but she found none. She started to get worried until..._

_She heard a splashing of water come from in front of a bush. She slowly and quietly walked up to the bush and looked at the sight. _

_It was Ash. He had somehow managed to find a hot spring in the middle of the woods. She was amazed that he could do that, but she decided to think about that later since Ash was about to get out. _

_"Ah, this feels nice, Pikachu." Ash said. Pikachu made a noise and sunk deeper into the warm water. "But, Dawn and Brock might be getting worried about us so we should head back." After Ash said this, he got out of the hot spring and Pikachu shook his fur before hopping on his shoulder._

_Dawn watched as Ash took a towel and dried his hair of access water. Her eyes darted from his hair, to his face, and finally to his chest. She never knew that his chest was so well toned and she never notices the few muscles he had._

_The way the steam rose from him and they way the water droplets that were left behind on his body from the hot spring glistened on his body was exhilarating. She found herself oggling his body and drooling just a tad._

_"Alright, lets go buddy!" Ash said and he started to head towards her. _

_Dawn quickly ran away from her hiding spot and back to the site where they set up camp so she wouldn't get caught..._

Dawn was lying on her bed in the Pokemon Center thinking about what she seen earlier. Now that she was alone, or kind of alone, she could have her thoughts to herself. Brock went to get groceries so he could cook dinner, Ash was in the bathroom taking a shower, Pikachu and Piplup were doing something, and that left Dawn.

She was in a strange love-struck daze, thinking about Ash's chest and the pecs that were starting to develop on his stomach.

She had a small crush on him for a while but after what she saw at the Hot Spring she started to like him even more. A boy with a body was always a plus in her book.

Dawn imagined Ash walking close to her with his shirt off and him slowly unbuckling his belt to his jeans.

Right as Dawn imagined Ash taking of his pants she heard her name being called over and over again in a annoying tone.

"Dawn?" Ash called out, trying to grab her attention.

Dawn turned her head to face Ash, who was standing at the doorway of the bathroom, fresh out the shower. "Yes AsH-AH!" Dawn looked wide-eyed at Ash...well not him...but something on him. She instantly felt her face heat up and she could tell that she was blushing like crazy. Ash watched her face turn red and he grew worried. He was unaware of the predicamament he was in.

She looked like she was hot. Ash started to walk towards her to make sure she was okay. Dawn watched _him_ as he walked closer to her, eyes eyes never leaving that something that she saw.

"Uh...Ash...you-uh-ugh." Dawn passed out on the bed.

"Oh no! Dawn, what's wrong?" Ash started to panic. He felt her forehead and she was indeed hot. Her face was still red and a trail of blood was coming from her right nostril. Ash didn't know what to do.

He started to panic, all the while still unaware of his unusual problem and also the reason why Dawn passed out.

Ash heard the door being opened and he sighed in relief to see that it was Brock. He could figure out what was wrong with Dawn.

"Brock! It's something wrong with Dawn! She's sick!" Ash shouted. Brock turned around and nearly screamed.

"Ash, do you know that you have no-"

Brock tried to tell Ash the real problem but Ash just cut him off. "See what's wrong with Dawn!" Ash yelled. He was getting worried for his friend. He had never seen her pass out so all of a sudden like that before.

Brock shook his head. Either Ash was aware of his situation or he didn't care. Either way...Brock felt weird. He checked Dawn out and felt her head before a smirk plaed across his lips...it all added up now.

Dawn's cheeks were red, her face was hot, her shirt was up a little, and she had blood trailing down from her nostril...

Ash was still wet from the shower and he had nothing **(A/N -_-) **on...not even his towel to _cover__ him._

Brock looked up from Dawn and smirked at Ash. "Ash, can I ask you something?" Ash nodded his head. "You do know that you don't have a towel on right?" Ash's eyes went wide and he looked down and put his hands over his private area. He looked around the room for his towel but realized that it was still in the bathroom hanging on the towel rack.

"Oh shit!" Ash whispered. He looked down at Dawn and his cheeks started to burn. "I hope she didn't see my..." Ash trailed off his sentence and ran for cover in the bathroom.

This was going to be pretty awkward when she woke up.

Brock couldn't help but laugh as he witnessed Ash make a hasty retreat for the bathroom. No wonder the poor girl passed out. Ash had nothing on him...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Ha! Happened to Ash last chapter, but Dawn this chapter xD.<strong>

**Ash is the most oblivious person ever xD...how could you forget to wrap your towel around you? o_O**

**Anyways, hopefully you enjoyed that short little chapter. :p**

**I'm updating this whenever...I think for new years ^_^**

**Review please :D**

**- Angel.**


	7. Happy New Year!

**Author's Notes: ^_^ I honestly love this chapter, I stayed up until 5 in the morning on Friday night to finish it -.- but it was worth it :D. Well, I'm not going to talk right now...so read on :D AND look at the picture ^_^**

**Picture Link: http:(TWO SLASHES)endless-summer181(DOT)deviantart(DOT)com(SLASH)art(SLASH)Pearl-Day-July-19th-2010-170679440**

**I don't own the picture :p endless summer does..**

* * *

><p><span>Happy New Year!<span>

"Ash! Get the door!" Delia yelled to her son, trying to be louder than all the noise that was in her house. Luckily, Ash was already next to the door and he was already answering it.

The Ketchum residence was in full swing with all the Pallet Town residents dancing, drinking, and enjoying themselves as well as other people from other towns and even other regions. They all came to Delia's house just to party and bring in the New Year. See, Delia was well known to throw some of the best parties in town and everyone always cleared their plans just to attend.

And tonight, she was throwing a New Year Eve Party/New Year's party to celebrate the last day of two-thousand and eleven and to welcome the New Year, two-thousand and twelve.

Ash opened the door and was surprised to see someone that he hasn't seen in or heard from in so long. He had to admit that he missed her, dearly. "May!" Ash said and gave her a big hug. May smiled and returned the hug. She missed him too. The last time she seen his was when she was in Sinnoh, but that was a long time ago. Ash pulled out of the hug and looked at her. "Long time no see! I didn't expect you to come." He examined May and realized how much she's grown since the last time he saw her.

"Yeah, I know! I missed you a lot, Ash! Your mom called me and invited Max, Drew, and me to come but she told me not to tell you so she could surprise you."

"Max and Drew are here too?" Ash looked behind her, but saw no sign of them. And he was sure that they hadn't already come. He missed his little admirer Max. Even though he could be annoying at times, he was like a little brother to him and he wanted to see what he looked like now since he hadn't seen him for a few years.

"Well..." May laughed sheepishly. "Max was going to come but, he decided that he'd spend New Years Eve with his girlfriend." May saw the surprised look on Ash's face and started to laugh. "Yup, Max has landed himself a girlfriend. It's so cute, you should see them two around each other."

Ash chuckled. "And too think that he would get one after all those times he said girls were yucky and gave him cooties." Ash laughed at the distant memory.

"Yeah. Maxie has grown up." She smiled. "And Drew, should be up here in a bit. He had to pay the limo driver, first."

"I'm here~!" A familiar voice said behind May. Ash smirked once he saw his green-haired friend come up with the usual cocky smirk planted on his face. "ASH! What's up? Long time no see, huh?" Drew wrapped his arms around May's small waist which caught Ash by surprise until he added it up in his head. "Are you still the same confident and dense boy or did you finally grow up?" Drew winked at Ash, making them both break out into laughter.

"Did I mention that we're dating now?" May said shyly with a red bridge spreading across her face. Ash smirked and high fived Drew.

"We've been dating for three years." Drew said.

"Finally! I knew you two would get together sooner or later! All that bickering you two did...so annoying."

"Eh, we weren't that bad." Drew said. Ash gave him a 'really' look. "Hey, don't look at me like that." Ash laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

Ash stepped to the side so they could come in the house and enjoy the party with the rest of the people. "Enjoy the party guys. And Brock is here somewhere. I'm pretty sure he'd like it if he saw you guys." Drew and May nodded and walked away, going further into the crowded party.

For Delia to have a small house, a lot of people sure could fit in it.

Ash was standing around talking with Misty, Brock, May, and Drew. Even though he was with his old friends enjoying himself and being able to catch up on their past lives it was one person that he really wanted to be talking to. He'd do anything to see his friend again. He missed her a lot once they ended their Sinnoh Journey.

They used to call each other everyday which turned into once a week which that turned into every once in a while, and then the calls just ceased. He doesn't know why he stopped calling her or why she stopped calling him. Maybe because he started getting really busy when he was traveling through Unova and maybe because she was busy with coordinating, which by the way she won the Grand Festival in Kanto and Hoenn.

You could say that with her winning streak she was starting to become well known. He read in magazines and newspapers that she was going on talk shows, being invited to high class parties, doing photo shoots, being a special guest at contest and judging them. They even started calling her the coordinating Princess. He could understand that she was busy with her schedule.

Ash also was becoming a little famous after he participated in the Unova league and won the whole thing. He took on the Elite 4 and battled long and hard to challenge the now old Pokemon Champion Alder. He actually took out Alder pretty easily, but it was still a tough match. Ever since he won and became the champion of Unova he too was being invited to all types of parties, talk shows, interviewed, and being a special guest at some Pokemon matches.

So he could see where their like of communication was messed up because of their busy lives...

But still couldn't they have took time - ten minutes at the least - and called one another?

Ash had returned back home to Pallet Town to relax for a while and spend time with his mother and to also visit and thank all of his Pokemon for battling so hard for him. While he settled down and was around the house doing nothing he had the chance to call her but he was scared too. He thought it would be awkward for him to call her since they stopped talking. He thought that it would be weird for him to call her out of nowhere all of a sudden. And what if she answered and told him that she didn't have time to talk at the moment because she had something more important to do? That would kill him inside.

Ash had to admit that he had developed feelings for this girl while they traveled in Sinnoh together. Even though they fussed at times and were extremely mad at each other, they would always apologize right after it and continue to be best friends as if it never happened. He actually liked when they argued because he felt like it always brought them closer and he loved that.

He wasn't sure if she felt the same but if he saw her in person he would tell her how he felt about her. It's like being away from her for so long was making him like her more. Like the saying 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder' and now he knew what it meant. If he could have just a day with her then he'd been happy. But it doesn't look like that's going to happen with their busy schedules...

Ash heard the doorbell ring again. He sat down his can of soda, "Hold on, guys." Ash said. He turned around and headed for the door, weaving his way through the thick crowd of people.

He opened the door and he recognized that face, blue hair, and blue eyes from anywhere. "Johanna!" Ash exclaimed as he gave her a welcoming hug. Ash pulled away from her and smiled. He tried to sneak his eyes behind her to see if he saw any signs of his friend that would have came along with her mother.

Johanna noticed him and put her hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Ash, but Dawn couldn't make it tonight." Ash's smile fell. She felt bad for him. She knew good friends they were and it's been a while since they seen each other. She knew Ash wanted to see her daughter tonight. "She was invited to attend another New Years party with professional coordinators and Pokestylist. She really did want to see you Ash but-"

Ash cut her off. He put on a false smile. "I understand Johanna. It's not her fault. That's a pretty big offer to not say yes too." Johanna smiled at his sincerity.

"She really wanted to see you, Ash. She said she misses you. You're all she talks about." Johanna giggled. "It's quite cute, actually."

Ash smiled sheepishly and blushed not knowing how to respond to what she just said. Hearing that Dawn misses him and talks about him made his heart flutter.

"Well, I'm going to go find your mother." Johanna said. Ash let her in and closed the door.

Ash walked back to his friends and picked up his soda.

"Dawn's not here?" May asked. She noticed her mom come through the door but she didn't see Dawn.

"Na." Ash said after he took a sip from his can and shook his head. "Her mom said that she got invited to a party with professional coordinators and Pokestylist. Couldn't turn down that offer."

Brock nodded. "Yeah, she is a really great coordinator. And that's a big thing for her. It's not all the time that you get invited to that type of party."

"Yeah," Ash said with a bit of sadness in his voice. "But I know she's having fun."

"Okay, everyone can I have your attention please!" Delia's voice boomed from the megaphone she had in her hand. Johanna turned the music down and everyone turned their attention to Delia who was standing on a minnie stage she had installed in her house just for the party. Ash thought she went overboard with that one. "As you know the year is coming to a close and a new one is about to begin." Everyone clapped in excitement. They were ready for the New Year.

"And as you know, people like to change their lives when the New Year comes right?" Everyone nodded their heads while Delia continued to speak. "So~ if anyone would like...you have the opportunity to get up here and share your New Years resolutions." The crowd of people started going crazy with excitement. "Everyone knows what a New year's resolution is right? You know a commitment, a personal goal, a project, etc? I thought I'd let some of you know because I know you're kind of out of it." She winked at the crowd and they started to laugh.

"I'll start this off." She said. "In two thousand twelve my goal is to start dating again and find the perfect man." The crowd awed and some men whistled at her to get her attention. "But only if Ash will let me." The crowd laughed and looked back at Ash who was blushing and smiling sheepishly. "Well, you heard my resolution. Does anyone else want to share?"

A lot of people tried to reach for the megaphone at once but one person pushed through the crowd and hopped on the stage with the megaphone in his hand. He had a smug look on his phone and some of the people flipped him off - the people who did it were half drunk.

"I, Drew Hayden," He flipped his green hair and gave a cocky smile. "Have a New year's resolution." Delia and Johanna smiled. They knew what was coming since he had already told them about it. "I'm not going to drag on about it so I'll get straight to the chase. My New Year's resolution is to marry my beautiful girlfriend that I've been dating for three years." All the girls in the crowd erupted into painful squeals.

The lights dimmed and a spotlight came out of nowhere and shined on May. Everyone turned to look at her and cleared the way so she can walk to the stage.

May was blushing madly and tears were falling down her cheeks. This caught her way off guard. She wasn't expecting this anytime soon.

Drew was on stage smiling at her. He held out his hand for her to come up on the stage with him. May smiled and walked towards the stage, her eyes never leaving his.

Once she was on stage Drew got down on his knees. Delia handed him the small box while she smiled at May. May couldn't believe she knew about this and didn't tell her...but she pushed that in the back of her head for now. All her focus was on Drew.

"May, will you marry me?" Drew asked after he opened the box revealing a very expensive gold ring. May didn't answer for a long moment. She was trying to take everything in.

The crowd was growing patient and someone started the chant 'Say yes'.

May felt her legs go wobbly as she looked out to the smiling faces of the crowd and then back at Drew.

"Well...?" He said smiling. May wiped her tears.

"YES!" Drew got up quickly and picked her up into a hug and spun around while kissing her. He stopped and put the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly and it looked beautiful on her hand.

The guest went wild. They started to clap and cheer for the soon to be husband and wife.

"I love you, May." Drew said and he kissed her again.

"I love you too, Drew. You green haired freak." She started to giggle at her own little joke, which he decided to ignore..., for now.

Delia went back on the stage while they stepped down. "Wasn't that sweet? What a great resolution Drew. Make sure you let me plan the wedding." She winked at them and started to laugh. "So, who's next?" While the people fought to get on stage Drew and May went back to their friends.

"Awe~ congratulations you guys." Misty said. "Drew, I didn't think you were going to do it." Drew shrugged and flipped his hair.

"But I did, didn't I?" Misty rolled her eyes. She expected him to say something like that.

"Wait, you knew about this, Misty?" May asked. Misty nodded her head as if it was no big deal.

"We all did." Ash spoke up, grinning.

"What? Someone couldn't give me a warning or something? Or at least drop a few hints?" she asked. May hated to be left out.

"Sorry, but Drew wanted to surprise you and I think he accomplished it." Brock said while grinning.

Ash started to laugh at May's expression. He knew how much she hated not knowing something; she was a gossip kind of girl herself. "Awe~ it's okay May!" Ash laughed. "It's fun not telling you stuff."

Before May could retort Brock's voice came through the megaphone. The small group of friend's turned to face the stage where Brock was telling his resolution.

"Well...this outta be good." Drew mumbled.

"For my New year's resolution," Brock started. "I want to open my own Pokemon Doctor's office." Brock stated proudly. The guest started to clap for Brock's goal. They all knew that he was studying to be a Pokemon Doctor, but trying to get his own business was a whole new thing. "And~ my other resolution is to GET WITH ALL THE BEAUTFUL NURSE JOY'S AND OFFICER JENNY'S IN THE WORLD!" Brock's pupils turned to hearts and everyone sweat dropped.

"That's a dream Brock, not a resolution." Misty said while she dragged him off the stage by his ear and taking him somewhere where he won't embarrass himself.

Delia got back on the stage feeling awkward. "Well...anyone else?" Delia asked sheepishly.

The guest hopped on stage one by one telling their resolutions.

While everyone else was having a good time Ash went into the kitchen for some alone time to think.

A certain blue-haired girl was on his mind. This was probably the most that he ever thought about her...well he thought about her everyday but this time was just the most that he was missing her.

The day that he left her, he didn't think that he would miss her this much. He thought she was just another girl that he had a crush on and he would soon get over it just like he did with Misty and May - Iris he didn't like her, he though of her as a sister. But Dawn...it wasn't like that.

She wasn't just a girl that he could let go of and forget about. He needed her and he wanted her. He's had many sleepless nights where he'd just lay in bed and think about her wondering if she was thinking about him or if she liked him the way he liked her.

He thought about how much they've been through along their journey. All the good, bad and dangerous times and how they always managed to make it through anything. It just amazed him.

Ash stood up from the kitchen table and went upstairs so he could go to his room. He noticed his door was closed and he was pretty sure that he hadn't closed it all the way when he was last up there. He put his hand on the doorknob and was about to turn it but his mom stopped him.

"Ash, come on. I'm about to get everyone outside. There's going to be a special show." Ash shook his head.

"I'm not in a partying mood anymore."

"Come on Ash." Delia said. She knew why her son was in a bad mood. She knew he wanted Dawn to come tonight...but unfortunately she didn't. "Ash, I think you'll want to see this. I promise it'll make you feel better after you see it." She smiled warmly at her son as he looked at her and back at his closed door.

He shrugged his shoulders and let go of the knob. "Mom, did you close my door?" He asked.

"No, honey. Maybe you closed it earlier and just don't remember. I haven't been upstairs ever since the party started. Now come on so we can have enough time for the show. I'm not sure how long it's going to take and I want it to be done before twelve and we only have thirty more minutes." She said while she walked off. Leave it to her to have a tight schedule.

Ash looked back at his door and under the crack he swore he saw a shadow move, but he just shook it off thinking he was seeing stuff since he had a bit to drink while he was in the kitchen.

"Okay, can I have everyone's attention?" Johanna said as she got on the stage. Delia turned the music off and everyone got quiet and focused their attention on the blue-haired woman. "Now that everyone has shared their resolutions we have planned a special surprise for you all outside. So if you all don't mind, please head out to the back yard."

"And don't step in my garden!" Delia reminded as people started to exit the house.

Ash found Brock, Misty, and Drew and walked with them out to the back yard where his mom had a few lights set up that made a path and a big stage in the middle of the yard. Now he thought she really over did it.

Guest were standing around the backyard - with the amount of people that attended the backyard was full - or getting snacks off the snack table while they waited for the 'show' to start.

"Where's May?" Ash asked once he noticed that May was nowhere in sight.

"Oh...um..." Drew started.

"The bathroom!" Brock said.

"Yeah, she wasn't feeling good." Misty added. The three of them laughed sheepishly and turned away from Ash as quickly as possible. He caught onto their strange behavior but had no time to question because his mom got on the stage and started speaking again.

"Okay everyone, we have twenty minutes until the New Year starts so this little show will be like the closing of this year and I know that you all will enjoy this. I haven't seen it yet...but it was put together by some of the best." Delia winked and started to walk off the stage. "Enjoy everyone."

She walked off the stage and all the lights in the backyard went off making it pitch black. Though it was really dark you could see something or 'things' scurrying about on the stage.

A few seconds later lights that were built in around the stage came on revealing four Pokemon standing on the stage as if they were waiting for something to happen. They were Pokemon that he recognize but couldn't remember who they belonged to at the moment.

Ash wasn't sure what his mom had planned, in fact no one knew.

Then all of a sudden two holes in the stage appeared and two girls were slowly being brought up by the elevator that was built in the stage, taking the spot where the two holes were.

The crowd of people started going wild. They were in the presence of a very good coordinator that everyone wanted to meet.

Ash...his mouth dropped open. This was something he really, really wasn't expecting. Especially since what he was told. There were two girls on the stage, but only one caught his eye and it was like he was glued to her.

"Ready May?" One girl asked as she waved to the crowd and secretly searched through the sea of people for a certain someone. May nodded her head and started to smile.

"I'm ready, Dawn."

The blue-haired coordinator nodded her head. She had done this a lot of times before but her heart was beating fast in her chest. "Okay, Piplup! Use bubble beam!" She commanded.

The blue penguin like Pokemon hopped forward and started to release bubbles from its beak. The bubbles were spread throughout the stage and yard. People giggled and popped some on the bubbles while Piplup continued his attack.

"Alright Beautifly, it's your turn! Use psychic on those bubbles!" Beautifly flew up in the air and proceeded with its attack. Beautifly's eyes started to glow red and soon all the bubbles in the yard were turning different colors making the yard look like it had rainbow lights everywhere.

The crowd watched in amazement as the coordinators worked their magic. So far they were doing well and the way they did it made it look so easy.

Ash watched the show they put on. He just couldn't take his eyes off Dawn. She looked beautiful in her red dress and she moved so swiftly.

"Now, Pachirisu use discharge on the bubbles."

The playful squirrel Pokemon started to surround itself in light blue electricity then sent it's power to the bubble, being careful not to pop any of them.

Dawn smiled and winked to another Pokemon giving it signal that it was his time.

Ash's loyal Pokemon, Pikachu, hopped on the stage and immediately started to do a light thunderbolt attack without being told since he already knew what he had to do.

Ash's mouth dropped open once again. Was this all plan that he didn't know about?

The bubbles were starting to sparkle as the electricity hit them.

This was one beautiful and amazing sight to see. Bubbles floating around, in different rainbow colors with shine and sparkle to them wasn't something you saw everyday.

Everyone started to cheer as they continued.

"Okay," May said. "Skitty hop on those bubbles." Skitty followed it's command and started to hop from bubble to bubble popping them, which looked like small beautiful fireworks.

"Buneary, you hop on them too!" Dawn commanded. Buneary did the same as Skitty and started to hop from bubble to bubble to pop them.

As each bubble popped you could hear them make a sound and while numerous bubbles were being popped at the same time you could realize that the popping noise was a sweet melody of the song In Your Heart, LaLaLa which everyone in the crowd knew. (A/N: You know the song right? o_O The one that played in the last DP episode when Dawn was telling Piplup that Ash and Brock had to leave...in the forest? after they beat team rocket for the last time /:?)

Buneary and Skitty finished popping all the bubbles and skillfully spinned back to the stage, next to their trainers. Dawn and May lined up there Pokemon and stood next to them and they all bowed at the same time, finishing off their little performance. Pikachu jumped in Dawn's arms and she cuddled him while she waved to the cheering crowd.

The guests were much pleased with the coordinator's performance. The way they showed off their Pokemon's moves and made it into something spectacular. Everyone was left speechless at their wonderful performance.

The girls recalled their Pokemon and walked off the stage while Delia made her way back to the stage.

"That was wonderful you two. Wasn't it everyone?" The guest applauded them again making them both blush. "That was absolutely beautiful and I know some of you were surprised." She was saying this towards Ash. She caught his eyes and winked at him. "Well, everyone we have exactly ten minutes until the new year. So I'm going to ask that you all stay out here so we can finish partying and see the fireworks display at twelve sharp." Delia left off the stage and the music started up. She walked over to Johanna, Dawn, and May.

"You two did very well." Johanna said.

"Thanks." Dawn and May answered in unison.

"Yes, you were. What wonderful combinations you two used. I would've never thought of something like that." Delia giggled. Delia saw Dawn snuggle Pikachu in her arms and look at Ash from the corner of her eye. "Dawn," Delia said getting her attention. "Go see Ash. He really misses you. I know he's waiting to talk to you, so go ahead." Dawn looked at Ash at the punch bowl and nodded her head.

She was scared to walk up to him and speak to him. This was the first time she had seen him and years. She took a deep breath and started to walk towards him.

"I hope those two get together..." May said. Delia and Johanna nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yeah...all Dawn talks about is Ash. She was really sad when he left. She wanted to go back to Kanto with him, but Buneary had that offer...and she just couldn't turn that down."

"Hey, you." Dawn said as she approached Ash. His back was faced towards her.

Ash turned around and a smile instantly graced his face. This was what he wanted for so long; to see Dawn again."Hey, Dawn!"

Dawn put Pikachu down next to Piplup. "What, no hug?" She teased. Ash smiled and wrapped his arms around her in a big hug. She returned the hug and held onto him. Dawn pulled out of the hug and stared into his eyes. "It's been a while, Ash." She said, hinting at their lost connection. "I would ask how you're doing, but I know you're doing good Mr. Pokemon Champion of Unova."

Ash smiled sheepishly. "You're one too talk Miss. Coordinating Princess." That comment made Dawn blush. "I can see why they called you the coordinating princess. That performance up there was excellent."

"Thanks Ash. But it wasn't just me, you know? So don't give me all the credit." Dawn picked up Piplup and cradled him in her arms - she noticed he was starting to look sleepy.

Pikachu hopped on Ash's shoulder. "Yeah, but without Piplup there would not have been bubbles. And without Pachirisu the bubbles wouldn't have sparkled like they did."

"Ash~ if May's Beautifly hadn't used psychic then the bubbles wouldn't have lasted for that long and Pikachu helped with the sparkles too."

"Dawn, why can't you just take a compliment?" Ash started to laugh, as well as Dawn.

"I can Ash. But just not when you're giving me all the credit."

"Anyways, I didn't think you were coming. Your mom told me that you were going to some party-"

"With professional coordinators and Pokestylist?" Dawn asked, interrupting his sentence. Ash nodded his head. "Nope. I was invited to one though, but I turned down the offer. I wanted to visit an old friend."

"Who s your friend?" Ash asked, joking around. Dawn giggled and lightly pushed him.

"Ash~," She said in a warning tone. "So, when I told your mom I was coming she told me not to tell you. And then that's when she got the idea of May and I putting on the little show. She thought that would be a good time for me to show up and surprise you. Everyone was in on the little joke except you."

"But, you missed the whole party...?" Dawn shook her head.

"I was there ever since my mom got there."

"No you weren't!"

"Yes I was Ash. I was in your room the whole time. I was there when your mom said her resolution was to start dating, I was there when Drew proposed to May, I was there when Brock embarrassed himself and Misty dragged him off the stage. Actually, they both came up to your room and kept me company for a little while. I was there the whole time, Ash."

Ash looked like a light bulb clicked in his head. "Oh~ so you were the reason why my door was locked and the shadow I saw in the crack of the door." Dawn nodded her head while smiling.

"Yes, Ash. I was scared when you were about to come in. I didn't want you to find me yet. It was a good thing your mom was watching you." Dawn winked and started to laugh.

"I knew there was something up. I knew I didn't close my door all the way." Dawn giggled and got quiet.

She looked down in her arms and saw Piplup sleeping. He must have been tired. He had a long day, plus the show he just put on took a lot out of him.

As Dawn watched her Pokemon sleep, he took that moment to take in her features. She had really grown over the years and she looked even more beautiful than before. The way the moonlight shined off her face just enhanced her beauty. Her eyes were still the same sparkling blue orbs. Her pure white smile was even prettier. Her soft blue locks were a big longer. She was just perfect like she had been years ago.

Dawn finally looked up from Piplup and realized Pikachu had fallen asleep on Ash's shoulder. Dawn giggled at how cute he looked. "Looks like both of our Pokemon are worn out."

Ash took Pikachu in his arms. "Yeah, I'm gonna take him inside so he can sleep without a lot a noise. Want to bring Piplup?" Dawn nodded her head. Ash started to lead the way to the house.

"Ash, where are you two going?" Delia asked as she approached them.

"We'll be back out, mom. We're going to put them inside." He said gesturing to Pikachu and Piplup.

"Okay, well hurry back. Five minutes." Ash nodded his head and proceeded to walk with Dawn behind him.

"Hopefully they can admit their feelings in those five minutes." Brock said while shaking his head. Delia sighed and smiled.

"Only time will tell, Brock."

Ash and Dawn walked into the house. It was very dark.

"Should we turn the lights on?" Dawn asked, since they were struggling to maneuver in the dark.

"Na, I don't want to wake them up." Ash said. "Here we can sit right here." He sat down on a windowsill since the moon's light was illuminating the area. If you looked out the window you could see the back yard flooded with people.

Dawn sat next to Ash and placed Piplup in her lap.

They sat in an awkward silence before Dawn spoke up.

"This is kind of weird..." she said.

"Yeah, it is. Want to go back outside?" Ash was hoping she would say no to his question.

"No, I'd hate to leave Piplup here and plus it's quite crowded out there. Your mom sure does know how to throw a party." Dawn smiled.

"Yeah. People love her parties."

"I see..." Dawn said quietly. "Ash...I missed you...a lot." She looked up to see his face.

"I missed you too, Dawn. More than you think." He said and took a deep breath while leaning back. "Why'd you stop calling? I missed talking to you...if I couldn't see and be with you anymore I was always happy to talk to you."

Dawn put her bottom lip before answering. "You stopped calling me, Ash. Once you stopped calling I thought you didn't want to talk to me anymore...so I didn't bother to call you anymore." Dawn admitted, truthfully.

"Really?"

"Yes, Ash! I-I thought you forgot about me."

Ash turned to face her after that one. "Forget about you? How could I? I would never forget you, Dawn. I'm sorry I stopped calling. I regret it, really. Don't ever think I forget about you. You just have no idea how much I think about you...or dream about you. When you left...that when I realized how much you mean to me."

"Really?" Dawn began to smile.

"Come on everyone! It's time to countdown to the new year!" They heard Delia's voice yell in the megaphone, but they ignored her voice and focused on their conversation. "10...9...8..7"

"Yes, Dawn. You have no idea how happy I was to see you on that stage. I really thought you weren't coming."

"6...5..."

Dawn smiled and scooted closer to Ash. "And you have no idea how happy I was when your mom called to invite me to the party. Finally being able to see you again...almost like a dream come true."

"4...3..."

"Dawn, I have something that I need to tell you." Ash said while he bit his lip with nervousness.

Dawn started to blush because she started to realize how close she was to Ash.

"2..."

"Me too..."

"1!"

Ash leaned in and started kissing Dawn. He knew it was a bold move, but it was the perfect time and moment. As soon as his lips touched hers the fireworks started to boom in the sky, as well as the kiss. He was surprised she didn't push him off. Instead she put her hand softly on his chest while she kissed back.

He put everything he felt for her in the kiss and she did the same.

Dawn pulled away and looked into his eyes, smiling. "Happy New Year, Ash." She kissed him again but this time with more passion and love. Ash put his arms around her waist, bringing her even closer to him also keeping in mind not to squish Piplup.

What they didn't know was that they were being watched...by everyone, the ring leaders being Delia and Johanna. Everyone crowded against the window to see the new couple kissing.

"It looks like they've already made their resolutions." Delia said quietly.

"Yeah, and it's about time." Johanna said while she smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: :D First,<strong>

**HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERTONE :D**

**and I just realized that this is my first update of the year ^_^ haha.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this :D. It was so fun to write especially the coordinating part ^_^. And did anyone suspect Dawn to show...in _that_ way? :p Hope not xD.**

**Well...this will be the last update for a long~ while /: I thought we were getting internet but no -_- the company we were getting wasn't available in my neighborhood -_- so...I won't be updating this...or anything for that matter in a while.**

**Please review :D**

**-Angel ^_***

**Oh yeah, almost forget o_O...Picture? Let me know if you can see it.**


	8. Hair Washing!

**Author's Notes: Wow! It's been a while since I updated this story, huh? xD Ha. Well...I said I'd only update when I felt like it :p so whatever. However, I might start finding more pictures and writing more one-shots for them because one-shots are really fun to write :o but I'll see :)**

**The picture link for this chapter:** http : / / sydneycuteangel . deviantart . com/favourites/?offset=24#/d4m6uui

**Be sure that you remove the spaces :) and I don't own the picture, obviously :p Endless-Summer181 does. I'm a fan of her artwork ^_^ her pictures are amazing. But anyways, enjoy the random one-shot xD**

**Ash and Dawn: 15 **

* * *

><p><span>Hair Washing!<span>

"Ow!"

"Ash, hold still!"

"Your nails are clawing my head!"

"Oh, stop complaining! You agreed to this."

Ash sighed inwardly before saying, "I wish I hadn't. Ow!" He jerked his body to the left, feeling Dawn's nails scratching roughly on his scalp. "Dawn!"

The bluenette simply smirked to his quick reaction as she squirted more shampoo in his hair. Ash gritted his teeth together and squeezed his eyes shut to prevent the annoying suds from entering his eyes.

Ash honestly didn't know _why _he agreed to letting Dawn wash his hair. Usually, he didn't like anyone touching his messy, black locks, let alone let anyone _wash _them. He blamed her beautiful jeweled eyes and her dazzling smile when she randomly asked him if she could give his hair a nice wash. He couldn't turn down her heart warming expression, therefore, he gave in after giving her the stern answer of "No" a few times.

He gave in too easily for his comfort.

And he wasn't even sure why he thought her eyes were beautiful or why her smile was dazzling. Sure, he thought she was cute, - that he couldn't deny - however he didn't think of her _that_ way. He couldn't! She was just a friend. A best friend. And best friends didn't think of each other like that.

So...if that was true, then why did he think she was absolutely beautiful?

"Your hair is going to be so delicious when I finish." Dawn smiled in content and massaged his head with her fingertips, lathering his hair with the delicate fruity-smelling shampoo.

She was thoroughly enjoying washing his hair. She'd been dying to do so for a while, so she finally asked, and surprisingly he said yes. Though, it took a few times of constantly asking. However, she didn't care. She was just pleased with his answer.

Dawn didn't think he would though. Ash was very funny and rather particular when it came to his hair. She learned this detail about him years ago when they befriended each other. Ash took no concern for his hair. To him, it wasn't important. He'd simply throw a hat on and keep it moving with his messy locks sticking out in all directions underneath his cap. And through all of his carelessness with his hair, he didn't like people toying with it.

"Delicious?" Ash asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow at her weird statement. "My hair will be edible?"

The blunette rolled her eyes at his idiotic question. Who seriously thinks hair can be edible? Apparently only Ash Ketchum. "_No,_ Ash. I mean your hair will be so much softer and it'll smell really good." She rubbed her fingertips in his hair for a few more seconds and stopped. "Piplup, can you use bubblebeam on Ash's hair, please?" She asked her starter Pokemon sweetly. Since she was finished washing his hair, she needed to rinse then she could apply conditioner before blow drying his hair out, finishing up the job.

"Pip!" The penguin Pokemon chirped excitedly. He found it amusing that Dawn was giving Ash a hair wash. And him being able to rinse his hair out with the use of his attack, bubblebeam, added more amusement.

"I don't want-" Ash started, however, his words were replaced with coughing when Piplup's bubblebeam hit him in the face and ended up in his mouth as well. Ash opened his eyes and glared at the laughing water type. "Hey! Watch it, will ya!"

"Ash's _hair, _Piplup," Dawn said laughing, "not his face."

Piplup finished laughing and drew in a deep breath in preparation for another effective bubblebeam attack. However, this time on Ash's hair. Pikachu sweat dropped as he watched Piplup's small bubbles wash the suds from Ash's hair. Pikachu knew how his trainer didn't like getting his hair messed with. And clearly, Ash wasn't enjoying this hair treatment he was receiving from Dawn. Which brought him to question why he told Dawn she could wash his hair in the first place.

Sometimes, Pikachu just didn't understand his trainer.

Now that all the suds from Ash's hair was rinsed out, Dawn could apply some condtioner. She reached for her favorite conditioner - she favorited the smell; _Suave: Mango Mandarin. _Dawn applied a lenient amount in his hair and massaged it easily into his hair. "There," Dawn said smiling approvingly. "Now we'll just let that sit for a few minutes and I'll wash out your hair."

"My hair smells like a girl's hair," Ash mumbled grumpily. He memorized the sweet citrusy smell. Dawn's hair smelt exactly like it all the time and he loved it...on _her,_ however. He was a guy and guys are supposed to have manly scented hair. Definitely not a fruity smell. "I'm a _boy_ if you haven't noticed.

Oh, she's noticed, alright.

Dawn hit Ash lightly on the arm while she threw him a playful glare. "Hush, Ash. _I'm _a girl. I don't carry boy-smelling shampoos. Besides, a girl likes when a guy smells like girls...hair product wise. They smell even better and that's attractive." Dawn smiled warmly at Ash. She hoped he wouldn't catch her implied opinion that girl hair products smell better than guy's hair products because they would end up having an argument.

Ash was stubborn like that. He started arguments over little things. However, their small banters were always fun and harmless. But for some reason, today, she didn't feel like having one of their daily squabbles.

"Whatever," Ash muttered, pouting as if he was three years old.

Dawn raised an eyebrow at him, giving him that _Really? _look. Ash always had the tendency to pout if he didn't agree with something or have his way. However, Dawn thought he always looked cute when he did that. Then again...he looked cute all the time.

"Can I take off my shirt?" Ash asked randomly.

Dawn nearly stumbled over at his ironic request. Her blue eyes went wide with shock and color flared across her face. "W-why do you want to take your shirt off?" she asked frantically, her face showing her obvious shock.

Yes, Dawn was secretly attracted to her best friend. How could she not be? He was simply handsome. However, she would never tell him that because she knew he didn't think of her as a girlfriend, only as a friend. Plus, the boy was as dense as a light pole. He's been dense ever since he was younger and surprisingly, he has not grown out of that dense stage yet.

Anyway, just because she liked him didn't mean she wanted him to take his shirt off in front of her. That was something she didn't want to see. It'd be too weird for her.

Ash eyed her with his eyes squinted just a smidge and his eyebrows furrowed. He didn't understand why she got so worked up over his simple question. Was she shocked that he wanted to take his shirt off? If so, why? He saw nothing wrong with the idea. Completely harmless in _his_ eyes.

"Because, my shirt is soaked and it's very uncomfortable to have my shirt sticking to my skin," Ash said as if she should have already known why he requested to take off his shirt.

"Oh..." Dawn said, blinking. "Y-yeah, I guess." She stuttered. She would have told him no, but she knew how it felt to have a wet shirt clinging to your body and she could agree that it was quite uncomfortable.

Ash immediately removed his water and soap suds soaked shirt and threw it carelessly, feeling much better. His eyes traveled up to Dawn's eyes. She was just staring at him with her mouth agape. "What?" Ash asked, oblivious to what she was gaping at.

Dawn snapped out of her gaze at the sound of Ash's voice. He was staring at her with one eyebrow cocked up in confusion. She knew she was blushing; she could feel her cheeks blushing. Right now, - for the first time ever - she was thankful for Ash's denseness.

She had tried not to watch Ash take off his shirt, but her eyes wouldn't leave his body. And when his shirt came off, her eyes were fixed on his upper torso permanently. His chest was perfectly well toned for his age. She noticed his muscles before but, with his shirt off they looked even better and bigger. He even had a well developed four pack and she could see two more abs forming which would soon make it a six pack.

She guessed his muscular torso came from all the tough training he did with his Pokemon.

"I-I-uh..." She fumbled helplessly. Ash was now giving her a very incredulous expression as the bluenette tried to make out her words. "I, um, think it's time to rinse out your hair."

The raven-haired boy eyed Dawn warrily, wondering why she was acting so strange all of a sudden. He just didn't get it.

She quickly stood behind Ash again. Piplup automatically knew it was time for his duty again and unleashed another bubblebeam attack on the boy's hair. Dawn rubbed her hands through Ash's hair, making sure his hair rinsed out properly. Her heartbeat had sped up in a matter of seconds. She couldn't get over the fact that Ash had taken his shirt off. She was so overwhelmed. She'd never witnessed a guy with his shirt off before. Let alone, _Ash, _her best friend and crush.

She tried to push the thought out of her struck mind as she grabbed a towel to get rid of additional water before she would blow dry his hair. However, it was hard to when his shirt _was_ off. And the water sliding down his chest didn't make matters any better. The light made the water droplets sparkle as they trailed down his torso. He had a beautiful glistening chest!

Ash was still oblivious - no surprise there. He closed his eyes in relaxation. He was starting to enjoy Dawn washing his hair. Mainly because she was no longer digging her nails in his skull. Also, the drops of water that ran down his chest felt good to him. They were warm and soothing in a way.

However, his relaxed state came to an abrubt halt when the loud, annoying sound of the blow dryer rung in his ears. "Dawn~" Ash groaned in a annoyed tone.

Despite the blow dryer being obnoxiously loud, she still heard his voice. She clicked the blow dryer off and said, "What?" She cursed at herself mentally because her _What?_ came out squeakish.

"That _thing_ is too loud!"

"Well, I have to dry your hair. So you'll just have to deal with it," she told him. This time her voice was back to normal, which was good. She didn't want him to know she was flustered.

Ash mumbled something incoherent, therefore the bluenette rolled her eyes casually and switched the blow dryer back on.

As she dried his hair, she wondered what they would do afterwards. She wondered if he would leave or if he would stay so they could watch movies like they had planned the day before. Dawn felt like since his shirt was off, it would make things weird between them.

After ten minutes of blow drying his hair, it was completely dry and she switched it off. Ash, relieved, said, "Finally." He was about to stand but Dawn put her hand on his bare shoulder - which made his shoulder tingle and Dawn to shutter slightly - and gently pressed his shoulder down so he could stay seated. Ash would have said something, but he was trying to gauge why the tingling sensation was occupying his shoulder. And why had it happened when Dawn rested her hand on his shoulder. Whatever the reason, he liked it.

Dawn ran her hands through Ash's now softer and tangle-free hair. A smile appeared on her face. "Your hair is so much better now."

"Oh yeah?" Ash asked haughtily, crossing his arms across his chest. He'd thought his hair was just fine before. "Let me see!"

Dawn smirked and rolled her eyes playfully. She wondered how she could like someone that still had his old childish behavior. "Fine," - she shrugged her shoulders simply - "go to the bathroom and see for yourself." The bluenette was starting to get comfortable with Ash having his shirt off, which was a good thing, of course. Then she wouldn' have to feel awkward.

Ash got up from the chair he was sitting in and made his way to the bathroom with Dawn following closely behind him with a smile on her face. Ash had obviously been to her house numerous times because he was able to find the bathroom with outstanding ease.

"Wait!" Dawn grabbed Ash's wrist and pulled him back before he walked in the bathroom. She ran both her hands through his hair, fluffing it in the process to give it that wild look he was so immune to and then pushed him in the bathroom so he could see.

Ash eyed himself in the mirror, focusing on his hair. "What's so different about it?" He asked trying hard to find a difference between his hair from before she washed it and _now. _However, he just couldn't seem to pinpoint one.

Dawn rolled her eyes and shook her head slowly with a small smile on her face. She didn't expect him to realize a difference. Blow drying and fluffing his hair put his locks back in the wild position, one she was used to as well. She couldn't imagine him with his hair in any other type of way. Which wasn't a problem because she liked his hair untamed hair. She just wished he would care more about his hair more.

Dawn stood behind Ash, stood on her tip toes, and put her hands on his shoulders. Oddly, doing this made her feel no awkwardness. However, she did begin to blush. "It looks the same," she said softly. "But feature wise, it's different."

Ash placed his hands on dawn's hands and pulled them down so her arms were draped over his chest. This action made the red hue on Dawn's face brighten. Ash didn't know why he just made that move, however, he knew that now the tingling sensation spread throughout his body. In this position, they didn't look like they were only best friends. But...strangely, he _liked_ this position. Her arms were warm and comforting around him. If he didn't think of her in _this_ kind of way, then why on Earth did he just do that? And why was he not ending this close proximity?

Dawn's heart was pounding in her chest. So hard, that she hoped Ash couldn't feel it. She was getting nervous. She'd never been this close to Ash. Well, she has, but not with intimacy included. She'd been waiting for this kind of moment with Ash for a while, but she hadn't expected it to be so soon - this day to be exact. Of all times, Ash chose this time to not be dense - with his shirt _off._ However, she wasn't complaining - she liked it.

"How?" Ash whispered. He looked at her through the mirror. He felt like slapping himself. He wasn't supposed to be feeling this way about his best friend. However, he didn't want to stop the feelings.

"It's softer..." she whispered back, resting her chin on his shoulder. "It's not a tangled mess...and it smells very good." She bit her bottom lip and smiled shyly. "Which is _extremely _attractive. Now...your hair is _delicious._"

Her last statement caused Ash to blush and chuckle lightly and Dawn to giggle.

Ash gazed lovingly at Dawn. He thought it was funny how _now_ some feelings for the girl surfaced. He'd always thought she was beautiful, but never allowed himself to like her because of his severe _just friends_ term. Now that he looked at her - _really_ looked at her - in the mirror, he seemed to have push that stupid "rule" away. He was dense, and he knew that, however he knew that by just looking at Dawn and him together in the mirror like _this_, they looked perfect together.

Ash turned curious to do something. He turned his head and he was able to see Dawn's face. Dawn looked up at him through her perfectly curved eyelashes, down to his lips, and back up at his eyes. Ash was dense, but he knew what that gesture meant - Gary had informed him of it.

Dawn began leaning in the same time as Ash did, both their eyes closing as their lips touched for the first time. Ash had never really kissed a girl before. He had, however, it was simply a peck on the lips in seventh grade and twice in eighth grade. But with Dawn, they were really kissing and he only had a vague idea of what he was doing. He just made sure he moved his lips with Dawn's. Obviously, Dawn had some kind of experience.

Suddenly, Ash found that he wanted more. The feelings that he'd buried for years surfaced all the way up. He turned himself around to face her - only breaking the kiss for a few seconds - and began kissing her again, putting his feelings for her into the kiss. Ash placed his hands on her hips while she placed her hands on his hard bare chest.

Dawn couldn't believe this was happening. She was kissing Ash Ketchum. She felt her insides turn flips and her heat flutter rapidly. His lips just sparked magically on hers. The feelings she'd been bottling inside were now able to be released, at last!

Ash broke the kiss, trying to catch his breath and he looked directly in her azure blue eyes. He smiled warmly at her and whispered, "Maybe you should wash my hair more often."

His statement caused Dawn to laugh softly. She kissed him again on the lips for a few seconds and pulled away to say, "See? Giving your hair a little more attention isn't so bad, is it?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: I hope you enjoyed, you guys :) Please review and if you can't see the picture then please let me know so I can fix that :)<strong>

**I'm going to try and find another picture to base a one-shot off of because now I feel like writing more one-shots xD So hopefully I see you guys again soon.**

**- Angel ^-~**


	9. Drawing!

**Author's Notes: :D Another update! I'm starting to get in a one shot mood. :o But that's good ;)**

**Picture link (Remove spaces): http : / / sydneycuteangel . deviantart . com/favourites/?offset=24#/d1iqmn2  
><strong>

**Endless-Summer181 owns the wonderful drawing :p **

**Ash and Dawn: 11**  
><strong>Brock: 16<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Drawing!<span>

Dawn sighed in content as she sat down in a chair, with her special drawing clutched safely in her hand. She was _finally_ able to get away from her traveling partner, Ash. He'd been bugging her about her drawing. She didn't want him to see what she was sketching on the pristine, white paper. Therefore, she simply told him she was designing dresses for future contests.

However, that excuse did not work. It stopped his continuous question: _What are you drawing, Dawn?_ However, it started him up on another set of words: _Let me see! _He wouldn't leave her alone, which eventually resulted in him chasing her around, trying to get the paper from her hands so he could take a look at her new "designs."

Luckily, she was able to ditch the boy. She could finally finish her secret drawing in soothing peace without having Ash in her ear at every second.

Ash looked around, his expression curious and determined. He was sure he'd just seen Dawn's flashly blue hair somewhere. But, where'd she go? He was chasing her only a few seconds ago and she'd managed to get away from him that quick?

The young trainer looked around one more time to see if he could spot the bluenette. There was no luck for him, however. There were other trainers and Pokemon around, who _weren't_ Dawn.

He had to find her. He was extrememly interested in her new designs. He thought all her contest dress sketchings were amazing and he was always glad when she presented her new design ideas to him. Almost as much as she was to show them to him.

But this time - for some odd reason - she wasn't letting him see. Not even a little glimpse. Which was very ironic, considering she usually shoved her drawings in his face after only two lines she would draw.

Her actions only made Ash more curious to see her new drawing. Therefore, he wouldn't stop bugging her until she showed him. And annoying her was an extra bonus.

Ash strode into the Pokemon Center and bumped into his older traveling partner. His squinty-eyed friend looked as if he was walking out of the Pokemon Center for whatever reason, since he and Ash collided while Ash was walking in.

Lucky for Ash, Brock was just the right person he wanted to see. Only for one quick reason, however. The raven-haired boy wasted no time to ask, "Have you seen Dawn?"

Brock looked over his shoulder, looking in the direction of the hallway that led to temporary rooms for traveling trainers, as he responded, "Yeah, she ran back to the room a few minutes ago. I do-"

Before the older boy could finish his sentence, Ash gave him a hasty reply of "Thanks" and ran back towards the room, almost knocking down a young boy in the process and Nurse Joy telling him to slow down before he hurt someone, or himself.

Brock couldn't keep the indigenous smirk from curving his lips as he witnessed Ash run back to their reserved room. He knew all about Ash and Dawn. The feelings he knew they held for each other, in other words. Neither one of them had come up to him personally and told Brock, but he already knew they liked each other. In his eyes, it was obvious. To them, it was still unclear.

Brock paid close attention to their obvious signs of infatuation. Ash was always teasing Dawn or chasing her around with a smile on his face and a light blush sprinkled on his cheeks. Dawn hated when Ash annoyed her, however the chasing game was a different case. She would, too, have a smile on her face while laughing histerically and blushing as well. Except Dawn's blush was always brighter and more noticeable.

The two were clearly unaware of the effects they had on each other.

They were both capable of making each other blush uncontrollably. However, they most likely never took notice - especially Ash. Both were dense, but Dawn was no where near as dense as the future Pokemon Master.

Also, Brock has noticed another sign from Ash. He seemed to like tickling Dawn very often.

He knew Ash hid some feelings for the Pokemon Coordinator.

The Pokemon Breeder shook his head, thinking of the two young trainers. He was confident that they'd realize their feelings for each other soon.

Brock walked out of the Pokemon Center to go to the nearest Pokemart to pick up a few necessary essentials for their travels.

Ash smiled dangeroulsy once he reached the room Brock had reserved for their overnight stay at the Pokemon Center. A 12 was carved neatly on the door. Ash put his hand on the shiny gold door knob, slowly turned it, and carefully inched the door open so Dawn would remain unaware of his presence.

He opened the door just enough to where he could get his body through. As soon as he was in the room, he saw Dawn sitting at a small table that helped decorate the medium sized room. Her back was to him, fortunately. It was obvious that she was working on her creation.

Ash slowly eased the door shut and walked on his tip toes towards Dawn with a devious grin fixed on his face. Dawn still hadn't taken notice to him yet, which was good.

Once he was standing directly behind her, he quickly reached over her head and grabbed the paper.

Dawn's reaction was a loud shriek from startlement. For a split second, she thought a stranger had snuck into her room and was trying to kidnap her. However, she pushed that thought out of her mind when the person took what she was working on.

Quickly, Dawn hopped up from her seat and made an attempt to get her drawing back. "Ash, no!" She cried, trying to get the paper out of his clutch. However, do to him being a few inches taller than her and having a bigger body than her, her attempt failed.

It was too late.

Ash was already staring at her picture.

She felt her cheeks heat up immensly. If her embarrasement wasn't clear enough by her face expression, then it would be in a minute.

Ash's taunting smile vanished instantly as soon as his eyes viewed Dawn's picture and his face went blank as he continued to stare at the shocking drawing.

It wasn't new dress designs at all. It was Dawn and him. Holding hands. With smiles plastered on their faces. He didn't understand what it meant, though.

"I thought you were designing contest dresses."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Lol. Ash is severely dense and it's very fun writing him like that xD Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this :) Problems seeing the picture, let me know :)<strong>

**Review please!**


	10. Dawn's Letters

**Author's Notes: Yes, another one shot xD these are fun and addictive!**

**Picture Link (remove spaces...): http: / / sydneycuteangel . deviantart . com/favourites/?offset=48#/d2z1j7q**

* * *

><p><span>Dawn's Letters!<span>

"Ash, honey, something came for you in the mail." Delia's sweet, motherly voice traveled upstairs, down the hall, and into Ash's room, where he was currently relaxing on his bed.

Ash had been home from his travels for a month. The last region he had explored was Sinnoh. He was planning on going to Unova, but he decided against it after Dawn had informed him that she couldn't go along with him. She'd told him she could meet him there after she finished her business with Buneary. However, Ash had told her he would just wait until she was finished to go to Unova. That way he could travel with Dawn the entire time.

She was happy with his logical decision.

Ash really wanted Dawn to come along with him. They'd had so much fun in Sinnoh and he highly enjoyed her company. They'd grown to become close friends and their bond was inseparable, despite how far away they were from each other, right now.

He couldn't even deny his attraction to her. He had developed feelings for Dawn as they had become closer and they only deepened every day. Ash was no longer a dense boy. He'd grown out of that state a long time ago. And because he was dense no more, he was aware of certain signs.

Ash was _sure_ Dawn felt the same way because of her little hints. Ash had planned to tell her how he felt about her, but whenever he tried he ended up making himself look foolish in front of her. Brock had even tried to help him, but Ash would just fail hopelessly.

However, Ash was determined to tell her sometime when they traveled with each other again.

He couldn't wait to see her again. He missed her greatly. He couldn't wait until he saw her walk off the boat and run up to him and jump in his arms (her words) for a long, awaited hug.

But for now, until that day come, he would just have to settle for their letter conversations. That was how they kept in touch with each other and remained connected, close. Ever since they departed from each other, they'd been writing letters to one another.

"It's from Dawn."

Hearing his mother's voice, caused Ash to jump. He was so lost in thought that he hadn't even heard his mother walk up the stairs. He didn't even see her walk in his room. The Pokemon Trainer looked at his pretty mother. She was wearing a sincere, knowing smile on her face.

Delia was well aware of how her son felt for the beautiful bluenette. She had figured it out easily because he always blushed and grin a goofy grin whenever he received her letter. Or if he was writing back to her.

Ash blushed hearing Dawn's name. He sat up so he was sitting comfortably on his bed.

The woman laughed at her son's antics and proceeded to hand him the envelope. Ash took the envelope from her and studied it, his finger brushing easily over the stamp. Dawn's dainty, neat hand writing covered the front of the envelope. He couldn't wait to read her letter. The anticipation was growing inside of him and his heart beat began to speed up. For some reason he always got nervous when one of her letters came.

"You know, Ash, you are very lucky." Delia winked at her son before she walked out of his room so he could read Dawn's letter in privacy.

Ash smiled. He knew what his mom was talking about and exactly who he was refering to. He knew he was lucky to have Dawn in his life. It's been nothing but gold ever since they first met.

Ash opened the clean white envelope slowly and carefully, not wanting to destroy the envelope her small, delicate hands had touched. This time it wasn't a letter. It was something else.

He pulled out a small photo of her and Piplup and a smile instantly spread across her face.

He guessed it was a picture from one of her latest photo shoots that she had informed him about.

Her picture was absolutely gorgeous. _She_ was gorgeous

She was dressed in her winter attire. She wore a red peacoat adorned with four pink buttons with a white stylish scarf wrapped carefully around her neck. She held Piplup in one of her arms while her free arm was placed on top of her head, making for a cute pose. It was amusing to Ash that Piplup had a bottle of Ketchup. He still remembered the day Pikachu had convinced Piplup to try Ketchup. Ever since then, the water Pokemon had been addicted just like Pikachu.

However, what made Ash smile the most was the fact that she was wearing his hat. Dawn had took it from him the day they seperated and she told him she would give it back when they met up again. He was glad she had it, though, because it was as if she was able to take an important peice of him with her.

His hat looked great on her. Her blue eyes seemed to stand out more from underneath his hat. And her hair flowed so lovely from underneath it. This was by far his favorite picture of her because she wore his hat. It meant a lot to him that she had chosen to wear his favorite hat during her photoshoot. Ash honestly thought she'd forgotten about it and simply had it lying around in her room somewhere.

Ash studied the picture for a few more seconds before he turned it over so he could read the back. She always wrote a little note on the back of the pictures she sent him.

_Ash,  
><em>_I hope you like my picture. It  
>was taken at my photo shoot<br>last week. I hope you liked the  
>extra accessory also ;) I can't<br>wait to see you. I'm very  
>excited about being able to<br>travel with you again.  
>I really miss you, Ash!<br>Just a few more weeks :]  
>I hope to here from you soon~<br>_

_Love,  
>Dawn <em>

Ash smiled at the little note and turned the small paper back around to glance at the picture one last time before he placed it on his dresser for safekeeping. He couldn't keep the lovable grin off his face as he grabbed a piece of paper and pen to write her back immediately.

That was the first time she ever wrote _Love. _Usually she only wrote her name.

This made Ash's confidence rise to a new level.

As soon as Dawn and Ash reunited, he would tell her his feelings for her.

Except this time, with no problems.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please! ^_*<strong>


End file.
